Following the Rules
by adar13
Summary: All you have to do is follow the rules. Turn 17, find a mate, make children, and make more children. That's what Amy thought she had to do. But now that Sonic had claimed her at age 15, she's going to have to rearrange her whole future altogether. And fall in love with him sooner or later. Sonamy. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's me again with another story. This one will have multiple chapters in it so this will be exciting for me. I hope you guys like it! Please R&amp;R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does.**

**Any character that I made is MINE. This story is MINE. Thanks! **

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Rule # 1: A male or a female is only allowed to mate at the age of 17. _

_Rule# 2: If an alpha male wishes to mate with a female commoner, he may._

_Rule# 3: Only a male alpha can mate with a female younger than 17 but older than 13._

_Rule# 4: If a male commoner wishes to fight a male alpha for the same female, he may. Even if the female is younger than 17 but older than 13._

_Rule # 5: If a male or female commoner violate the first rule, they shall be isolated from the people. _

_Rule # 6: Once a male or female has reached their age to mate, the village is to help them find a mate soon._

_Rule # 7: If the male commoner wants to mate to a female who is still not ready to mate due to age, he may wait until her time._

_Rule # 8: An alpha or commoner may not kill each other to have their other's mate. _

_Rule # 9: If an alpha male or male commoner kills another for their mate, the causer-of-death must die. No exceptions._

_Rule # 10: Rules 8 and 9 are also directed to the females, alpha and commoner alike._

OoOoOoOoO

Amy's P.O.V.

Those 10 rules practically control our everyday lives. I see girls who were my neighbors, turn 17, find a mate a few weeks later, and leave. Then, another week later, I find out their pregnant with little cubs. It's the same thing everyday.

My name is Amy Rose. I'm 15 years old and I have to live in a society in which mating is an important part in expanding our tribe. I see mothers that are barely 20 years old and they have about ten children to care for. That's how necessary reproduction is in our tribe.

Of course, there are rules. The rules that control our society. Seriously, if a person finds out that somebody is doing certain "activities" during the night, they are sent away the next day. Only if that person is under 17 and/ or never completed the mating ritual are they sent away. That means that I have about 2 more years to enjoy freedom before being held down with so much responsibility.

Anyway, I was walking down the streets, greeting everybody that I passed by. Everybody knew each other, since our tribe is pretty small. The reason I wasn't home was because my best friend asked me if I could come today to help him with cleaning his house. And yes, he is a guy. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog. Already 17 and almost 18. Every girl would swoon over how handsome he was and blah blah blah.

Sure, he isn't bad looking at all. I mean, I hang out with the guy almost everyday! Usually males and females wouldn't interact in a friendly way with each other, but it wasn't against the rules, so I choose to hang out with him.

After walking about fifteen more minutes, I was finally in front of his house. It was pretty small, since he lived all alone. Males can stay with their parents all they want until they mate. They also have the choice to leave even before they mate. Same goes for the females. But I have known Sonic almost my whole life, and from what I recall, he was always independent, except when it came to chores, which were usually left for the females. That's why he called me, to do the work for him. Of course, I wasn't going to let that happen because I agreed to help him, not be his maid.

I knocked on the once. Almost immediately, the door opened to reveal a tall, dark blue hedgehog with beautiful lime green eyes. He had baggy brown pants and no shirt on top. It was the typical fashion for men and boys. Oh, and did I mention that he had a marking on his left shoulder? Well, it was like an image of the wind, although wind had no image, you could not see it or grasp it.

I've tried when I was little. I used to reach out and close my fist, hoping to see the wind that I captured, but always failed. Sonic was on the doorway with a smile that he always had when he saw me. It was then that I suddenly realized that he hadn't offered me to come in. Strange.

He would always move aside to let me in, but this time he just stood there, eyeing me up and down. I suddenly felt uncomfortable as I realized that I was wearing only a tank top and a short skirt, with no leggings.

It was extra humid today, and I hate when I don't have enough air passing through my legs to stop making them feel sticky from the sweat. Sonic rarely saw me like this, and the only times he saw me was when I was only 11 years old. And now that I'm 15, anybody can tell that I already have mature curves and thighs.

And what 17-year-old boy doesn't get a little perverted when they see a girl this exposed. I decided to break the silence, so I cleared my throat. That got him to snap out of it.

" Are you going to let me in?" I asked.

" Oh yeah, of course! Come right in.," he said, as he looked a bit embarrassed himself. I stepped in and saw that the whole place was a wreck. Clothes were everywhere and I could see some mud stains on the carpets. For a second, I actually thought he did this on purpose to make me come here. But I shook that thought away as I looked at Sonic. He seemed to be ready for something. I wonder what?

Maybe he's bracing himself in case I start scolding him, which I thought about, but later chose not to. Well, he better be scared. But I had to say something about this.

" Did stampeding elephants run through your house or something?" I asked in disbelief. How can one guy do so much damage? He just smiled when I said that. He looked at me with teasing eyes.

" Maybe," he replied. I just rolled my eyes. He _so_ did this on purpose. This is going to take forever. I groaned.

" Fine, I'll help you, but you have to do the work with me," I said, " And don't give me those puppy eyes. You're lucky I'm helping clean up the mess _you_ did," I said quickly. He knew his puppy eyes weren't going to help, so he grabbed two brooms that he had and passed one to me.

I saw him grumble about having to broom. I also heard him saying that " sweeping is for females." When we were hardly halfway cleaning through the living, I heard him say," I'm never going to this again." He better not.

OoOoOoOoO

After we finished cleaning his whole house, we ate little bit salad and beans. We were both spent from the workout that we did, since he messed up his garden as well. Seriously, I bet he just used his super speed to mess up the house in just three minutes. The cleaning took us three_ hours_!

I'm going to _kill _this hedgehog.

We were just talking about the accident Sonic had with the dishes and the fact that he didn't know where to put them! How ignorant can this hedgehog be?! Oh well, that's what I like about him.

We suddenly heard trumpets in the distance. We immediately recognized the tune that it played. Also, a trumpet is played only when the alpha male and his family are going to pass through the village.

I've only seen the alpha male once, and that was when I was 5-years-old and he was 10. Sonic was only eight. He was a black and red hedgehog who looked similar to Sonic when he was younger. I don't know how he looks now, so I won't lie about his appearance.

I could see everybody going inside and tidying up their houses to look presentable to the alpha. At least Sonic and me cleaned his house before we even knew the alpha was coming. Suddenly, I saw everybody crowding the streets to greet the new alpha. Sonic and me got closer to see him. At first, I could see the alpha's father, Dan, and his mother, Kyra. She looked as beautiful as ever. Ever since I saw her when I was 5, I wondered who could be as beautiful as her.

Finally, after some pushing and saying, " excuse me" may times, occasionally stepping on people's shoes and them glaring at me, while I gave apologetic looks to all of the victims, I saw the alpha.

He looked the same, but much more mature, obviously. Same black and red quills. He looked just like Sonic, but at the end of his quills, they pointed upward, and he had white chest hair. The most eye-catching thing of all was his crimson eye.

While I stared at him waving and smiling at the people surrounding him, I heard the people yell out his name.

" Shadow! Shadow! Shadow! May he succeed in leadership and help us expand!" they all shouted.

So, Shadow is his name. Interesting.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Okay, what do you think? I would appreciate it if you make reviews to this story. Next chapter won't come in a while because I have many projects to do at school. I was luckily able to finish this today.**

**Also, if you paid attention, the rules in the beginning play a big part in this story if you haven't noticed. Hope guys liked it! I'll try to write as soon as possible.**

**Peace out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am guys! I know I said that I might not make another update soon, but I couldn't help it! My hands were literally twitching from the fact that I don't have time to write. But luckily, I squeezed this chapter in. Damn teachers and their damn projects. Anyway, hope you guys like!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog belongs to SEGA (unfortunately), but Dan and Kyra belong to me. Also, this story is MINE.**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Rule # 2: If an alpha male wishes to mate with a female commoner, he may._

_Rule # 3: Only a male alpha can mate with a female younger than 17 but older than 13._

OoOoOoOoO

Sonic's P.O.V.

I could tell that Amy was suddenly interested in Shadow, for some unknown reason. The crowd already dispersed after a few minutes of crowding him and his family. They said that they were going to come again tomorrow but they didn't give a reason why. Usually the alphas would come because something is going on with the family or they are just checking to make sure that everything is in order.

Last time they came through the village was when I was eight years old. They had to come due to a problem with some other commoners who were doing certain "activities", even though they were under-age. The last I heard of them was that they were sent to a place outside of the village.

Amy probably doesn't remember much due to her age. She was pretty young when she first saw Shadow. Me and Amy were walking to our houses. She had to go to the different direction, so we said good-bye and went to our opposite directions.

When I got home, I saw Tails sitting on the couch. When he heard the door open and close, he turned around with his little childish smile. I'm surprised he's here.

" Sooo, why are you here? I thought you had to do things with your mother?" I asked. The reason I messed up my place was so that Amy would come, since Tails was supposed to be with his mom.

" Well," he started off slowly, " I kind of snuck away from my mom, but I'll help later. I just wanted to hang out with you. I noticed that you looked a bit peeved when Amy was paying more attention to Shadow than you." He laughed a bit.

Oh, trying to be the wise guy? " Hey, I see the way you look at Cream when you're near her. I also see your look when a guy is near her. Sometimes I think that you have certain feelings for that little rabbit friend of yours." I could see Tails blushing. I really love teasing this guy.

I sat on the couch and waited for Tails to stop blushing. After what felt like forever, Tails got out of his flustered state and decided to speak.

" I can tell that you like Amy. It's not hard to tell. I see you stare at her whenever she is not looking. You want to claim her don't you?" he asked. This guy can seriously read me like an open book, but Amy can do it even better.

" Maybe I do want her, but I can't have her. She's too young and I don't think I can wait much longer," I said. " If you really want her, you should wait for her."

" Easy for you to say. You won't understand. People from the village are pressuring me to find a mate soon. And what if someone claims her before me?" I asked. " Only if Shadow takes a liking in her, then you won't be able to claim her. And almost everybody in the village knows that you haven't mated because of Amy."

I decided to end this conversation. This was one of the topics I feel uncomfortable talking about in front of people. " Can we just stop talking about this, please? Lets just change the subject." I said. He seemed a bit upset that I didn't want to show my feelings about Amy.

It was quiet for a few minutes when he decided to speak up. " How was your day?" he asked. I just chuckled. I suddenly remembered that I didn't tell him about me messing up my house and the huge cleanup after.

OoOoOoOoO

Amy's P.O.V.

The next day, I just woke up to hear the trumpets again. I forgot that they were supposed to through here again. I wonder for what though. I changed into the same clothing as yesterday because I could already feel the humidity setting in.

After changing, I went downstairs to eat an apple so that I can go to Sonic's place. But before I could even step outside, my mom shoved a little basket full of fruits. I gave her a questioning look.

" It's for Shadow and his parents, " my mother said. I raised my eyebrows a bit, like if I was saying, " why?"

My mom let out a very obvious distressed sigh. " We have to show formality at least. We can't give off the impression like we're barbarians."

With a roll of the eyes, I went outside to see Shadow and his parents outside. I suddenly then realized that my mom sent me because she didn't want to seem like a fool.

So as to retain her dignity, she sent me, the dummy, to take her place. Such a loving mother that I have. I took in a deep breath and walked up to them.

Once I was about five feet away from them, they all had their eyes on me. I want to disappear at this instant. I suddenly became wary that some of the villagers were watching me.

I guess I'm the only one that is brave enough to get close to them… alone. Once I was in front of them, I saw Shadow look at me up and down.

He was checking me out! Shadow the _alpha_ was checking me, a _commoner_, out! I suddenly decided to speak up.

" I brought you these as a …" what was this for?! Damnit, come on, think! " As a… congratulatory gift for our new leader!" I said as I out-stretched my arms to hand Shadow the basket of fruits. Shadow looked at his parents with a look that I didn't recognize. They gave him a look that said, " if you say so."

He suddenly turned to face me and smiled.

Oh dear Chaos, this guy was _gorgeous._

" Would you mind taking a walk with me?" he asked. I just nodded when I realized that I still had the basket in my hands.

" What about the gift?" I asked. He took the basket from my hands and gave it to his parents. He reached out his hand and I took it after a moment of hesitance.

OoOoOoOoO

I was seriously sweating balls here, even though I didn't have any. Shadow was holding my hands and I was freaking out.

I never felt this excited and terrified in my life. Why was he walking with me? I'm nothing more than a commoner. I don't have an important part in the society.

After a few minutes of walking, he stopped by a lake. He turned and looked at me straight in the eye.

" I know you don't know me, but I know a lot about you. I saw you yesterday in the crowd and I immediately felt attracted to you. I asked people about you and they told me many good things about you, and I am in need of a mate. The problem is, I haven't been so attracted to person in all this time, but I can't help feel different around you," he said.

" Let me make this simple." He took a deep breath," will you be my mate?"

Oh please, someone help me.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sooooooo, what do you think? I would really like it if you leave reviews. Anyway, got to go and start my project. Please R&amp;R, I would appreciate it.**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's me again with another chapter! I really am glad for all the reviews you guys have given me. Anyway, I know it seemed a **_**little **_**bit weird that Shadow knew stuff about Amy, so I made a part telling you how he knows about her. **

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. This story is MINE. Dan and Kyra belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Shadow's P.O.V._

_I was passing through the crowds of people, feeling very bored. I just wanted to go home and talk with the hunters. They always had interesting stories about beasts and how their courage saved them from being shred to pieces._

_But I couldn't go home right now. My mom and dad told me that the village had never seen me for the last 9 years, meaning that they only saw me when I was one year old._

_I looked into the crowd. I could see them praising me and my parents. Many girls around my age seemed to swoon over me. I guess that's a good when I am at the age to mate._

_I suddenly looked to the side to see a pink hedgehog that seemed to be half the age as me. Even if she was little, she was really pretty. I looked straight at her and she started to blush a little. _

_I then looked a little to the side of her to find a blue hedgehog right next to her. He noticed me staring at the pink hedgehog and saw her blushing. He then had a scowl on his face as she continued to look flustered._

_I smirked at the way she looked embarrassed. I'll probably talk to her later._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_I saw her talking with a little bunny girl. She seemed about the same age. I was about to walk up to her to talk to the pink hedgehog when the blue hedgehog got in front of me._

_I stepped aside and was about to start walking again when he blocked my path again. I knew something was up with this hedgehog._

" _What do you want?" I asked. This guy was delaying me from talking to her._

" _I want you to stay away from Amy, you don't even know her," he said with a menacing voice, but that didn't faze me._

" _Are you forgetting who you are talking to? I'm an alpha. In a few years I'm going to take over my dad's position and lead this tribe," I said with a calm and collective voice. He seemed to be angered even more. Good._

" _Just stay away from her. She's not yours and the both of you are not even at the right age to mate," he said defensively. I smirked. This hedgehog was really obvious. _

" _And you're not ready to mate either, so that means that she is not yours to protect." That seemed to have touched a nerve because he glared at me and balled his fists together. _

_He then forced himself to relax. Without saying another word, I turned around and left, but that didn't stop me from asking other people about her. Ever since that day, I had been yearning to have as my mate._

_OoOoOoOoO_

Sonic's P.O.V.

Where's Amy? She would usually be here by now. I made her favorite breakfast so that she wouldn't go the whole day starving. Ok, just calm down and call Tails over so that you don't have to be so lonely.

After a few minutes, he came in without knocking and flopped on the couch. Now I know why Amy hates it when I do that.

" So, why isn't Amy here? She would usually be laughing her butt off at this time with you," he asked. I sighed as I took a seat in front of Tails so that he can see me better.

" That's the problem, she would usually be here about ten minutes after the sun has come up," I explained. He seemed shocked. " What?" I asked.

" She comes here _that _early! I'm just _barely_ waking up at that time!" he exclaimed. I sighed exasperatedly. He's changing the subject here!

" Look, what if Amy is in danger? What if she wa-" he suddenly interrupted me.

" Whoa! First off, hold your horses. Second, this tribe is like the safest there is! Plus, there is real danger _outside_ the border, and I know that Amy isn't a risky girl. And stop being so worried! It's not like the world ended!" he reasoned. He was right. Amy never liked taking risks.

" Then why isn't she here?" I asked Tails, as if he knew.

" I don't know! Why don't we go around and ask some people," He suggested.

I nodded at that and rose from the chair. I went through the door with Tails and we went our separate ways. He had to go help his dad with some stuff, and he didn't want to leave him hanging.

Maybe I should go ask her mother, since Amy always told her mom where she was going.

When I got to her house, her mom was there cooking some of her delicious soup. She greeted me like always with a warm smile and a cheery hello.

" How are you Sonic? What brings you here?" She asked. This woman was always so kind.

" I was wondering where Amy was. She didn't come to my house this morning like she usually does. Did she tell you where she went?" I asked.

Her face fell into guiltiness.

" Shadow asked her to go with her to the lake with him this morning. I don't know for what, but his parents told me that he was going to want some time alone with her for a few minutes today. That's why he and his parents came back today."

No, he is going to ask her. He's an alpha, meaning he can claim her if he wants. But she can't say yes. She barely knows the guy. This is bad, really bad.

" Thanks, I appreciate that you told me."

She gave me an apologetic look, " I am so sorry, I didn't remember. But you can't do anything now," she said.

" I'll try," I mumbled to myself. I knew chances were slim, but I can try. I ran off into the woods when I saw the lake. I saw him take her hands and start saying stuff that I couldn't quite catch.

Suddenly, I heard him say," Will you be my mate?"

No Amy. Please say no. She looked hesitant and surprised. Her mouth was wide open; making it even more obvious that she was caught off guard.

I then heard her say the words that made my whole world stop spinning.

"_Okay"_

OoOoOoOoO

I rushed out of there as fast as I could after I heard her accept. How can she do this to me? _Because she didn't know you had feelings for her, idiot. _But why did it have to be him? She doesn't even know him.

In a few minutes, I saw the both of them walking out of the woods. I know she saw me. I could see it in eyes. She knew that I felt betrayed.

Only one thing was passing through my mind.

I missed my opportunity to claim her, because I was too scared.

OoOoOoOoO

**Aww, poor Sonic. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and everything! And if you haven't read my trailers, you should. Details are in the trailers, so you can read it there. Please R&amp;R.**

**Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there people! It's me again after a while, but it is not my fault. My teacher has been cramming things up my arse with homework and projects. Anyway, since I finished my project just two days ago, I managed to write this and post it for you guys to read. **

**Also, this is a SONAMY story. I will never do shadamy. I think that shadamy is good as a brother sister relationship. And if you haven't checked out my trailers for a new story that I want to write, please check it out. I need as many reviews I can get to know which story I should write. Please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does (sadly). This story is MINE. Dan and Kyra belong to ME.**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Amy's P.O.V

I saw Sonic look at me as I walked out of the woods with Shadow. I know that he saw the whole thing because the second I said yes to Shadow, I felt this gust of wind.

I turned my head away from Sonic for a second to listen to what Shadow's parents were going to tell me. " I am very proud of you both. I hope that Shadow will take care of you and will be a good father after you two mate and have cubs," Kyra said.

Cubs, at the age of fifteen. That's too young in my opinion. I turned my head to find that Sonic wasn't there anymore. I want to talk to him and ask what's wrong.

" I'm going to come to see you tomorrow so that we can hang out. Is that ok with you?" I snapped out of my daze and looked at Shadow. His crimson eyes looked at my jade eyes. But it didn't feel the same as when I look into Sonic's eyes, which looked like the greenest grass there is.

Whenever I would look into Sonic's eyes, I would feel this warmth in me and I start having butterflies in my stomach. With Shadow, I felt the same, the warmth was never there.

" No, I won't be doing anything tomorrow, so I'll see you," I said with a smile. He smiled back at me and left with his parents.

Now, to go and find Sonic. But first, I'm going to talk with my mom. I am still pretty upset that she had practically fooled me into giving Shadow and his family a fruit basket.

When I went inside, I saw my mom sitting with someone. I saw her trying to comfort him. As I got closer, I heard my mom saying something like she didn't know and how she wouldn't have done that if she had known about it. I can finally see that person now that I was about 4 feet away from them.

It was Sonic! He was here, I can't believe it! But why is he crying? The only time I saw him cry was when his mother died due to sickness. It was a really tough time in Sonic's life. He wouldn't even smile, which is really unlike him.

I remember that he smiled after 3 months. I got really emotional.

OoOoOoOoO

_I was sitting with Sonic near a lake outside the woods. We were being rebellious by going outside the village walls. I had wanted some time alone with Sonic after a whole week without seeing him. _

_I felt a cold autumn breeze brush against my fur. I shivered. I was only wearing a short-sleeved shirt and a knee-length skirt. " So, it's pretty chilly outside, huh?" I said. He looked at me intensely and eyed me, watching me as I rubbed my arms to try to keep warm. He didn't say anything though. I gritted my teeth._

_This guy is so complicated. He sees me freezing (it wasn't even that cold. It was just me exaggerating) and doesn't do anything… or even _say_ anything. I glared at him, but I quickly subsided the look. His mother just died a few months ago and I can't blame him for his gloomy attitude._

_I looked at the lake. We would come here a lot when we haven't seen each other for some time. I suddenly got an idea. I got up, making Sonic look at me with a questioning look._

" _Wanna swim in the lake with me?" I asked. He shook his head. I growled in annoyance as he continued to look at me. I took off my clothing, leaving only my undergarments. He gave me an embarrassed look. He never really saw me like this, and since I am going through puberty, he could notice that my chest was growing._

_I grabbed his hands and dragged him into the water. He tried to get out, but I held onto him like glue. He groaned and once more pulled him back, but this time I pulled so hard that we both fell in the water. I was laughing my head off as I saw the both of us completely drenched in water._

_He seemed to be disgusted by it. Water and Sonic were never really best buddies since day one. I splashed some more water on him. He didn't seem to appreciate that._

" _What? Don't tell me you're afraid of a little water," I teased. I started making chicken sounds as I folded my arms to make them look like wings. While I flapped my "wings", I started walking as a chicken as well. He had a determined face and splashed some water on me as well._

_I gasped. Oh, he was going to get it. We then started to be all childish and started splashing water at each other and occasionally slip on the rocks. I jumped on him to make him stop. Since we were on the shallow end we rolled a little on the rocks. After we stopped, Sonic was on top of me, laughing._

" _You're laughing! You're smiling! You don't know how happy that makes me feel," I said. He just smiled at how emotional I was getting. A moment of silence passed through us. We were breathing heavily as I looked deeply into his eyes. Even in the cold water, his body on top of mine made me feel warm. It was the best feeling I ever had. His eyes flickered to my lips but went back to look into my eyes. He then shook his head. He stood up and reached out his hand so that I can take it. The warm feeling left, but the smile on his face hasn't subsided. I took his hand and he pulled me up._

_After putting my clothes back on, we both walked back into the village, not caring if people gave us weird looks. All that mattered was that I got him to smile._

OoOoOoOoO

I shook my head as I came back to reality. I got closer and put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. He jumped by the sudden touch. H turned around and that was when I saw his face. His eyes were a bit red from the crying. I had to talk to him.

" Can I talk to him for a minute mom?" I asked. She nodded, got up from the couch, and went into her room. I crouched in front of Sonic.

" Are you ok? Is something wrong?" I needed to know what was causing him to cry.

"It's none of your business," he answered harshly. I winced at the tone. He never talked to me like that. " Well of course it's my business. I want to help you!"

He turned away from me.

" Just go away Amy. You can't do anything about it."

His attitude was getting the better of me. It's like he was _begging_ for me to start a fight." Why don't you go with_ Shadow_, since I'm just wasting your time."

" Shadow has nothing to do with this," I said. Why would he even mention Shadow?

" And why the hell would you even bring him up?" I asked.

He looked away and was starting to fidget. He seemed to be having a battle inside mind. " Well? Why did you bring hi-"

" Don't mate with him!" he cried out desperately. My eyes widened.

" What are you talking about? Why don't you want me to be with him?" I questioned.

" Because" he said, trying to avoid the question.

"Because what?" I urged. He shrugged nonchalantly, but he seemed to fidget even more." Sonic, why don't you want me to ma-"

"Because I love you!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Oooh! Ok, I will probably post another chapter in about one or two weeks. Again, if you haven't read my trailers, please do. I would also appreciate it if you left reviews. It makes me so happy that people are actually the follows, favorites, and reviews. Thanks so much! And read my trailers!**

**Peace out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's me again with another chapter after a while. And thank you guys for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It means a lot to me. Anyway, if you haven't read a new story that I started yesterday called Unexpected. I would appreciate it if you can read that as well. Please R&amp;R!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. This story is MINE and Kyra and Dan belong to ME.**

**Ages:**

**Shadow: 20**

**Amy: 15**

**Sonic: 17**

**Tails: 14**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

" _Come on Sonic! Why do you have to leave for almost a whole winter?" I asked. Sonic took my face in his hands as he looked into my eyes tenderly. Since he was at the age to start hunting, he was going to go on his first hunt. And I know for a fact that in the winter, it's almost impossible to find big enough prey._

" _I want to go Amy. I promise that I'll come back in one piece in the spring," he said. I looked back into his eyes, feeling that warmth once again. I suddenly pushed him away, playfully. _

" _Fine, but if you come with even _one_ little scratch, I will never forgive you," I said as I stuck my nose up in the air while crossing my arms, showing that I meant what I said._

_He sighed, but then smiled. " Don't worry," he said. Sonic then grabbed my hand and made me look straight into his eyes._

" _I won't _ever_ leave you. And that is a promise."_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Five months couldn't have gone any slower. Everyday I hoped that Sonic would come home safely. I could tell that other females were feeling really lonely due to the absence of their mates. And for some weird reason, I couldn't help but feel the same way as them._

_I was waiting eagerly at the edge of the village with the rest of the females around me. We were there waiting for the men to come back from the hunt._

_After a while of waiting, I could hear singing from far away. Suddenly, I see a huge group of men walking and singing merrily. I couldn't wait any longer. This was torture to me as they slowly started to seem to become bigger and bigger, coming closer and closer. _

_I just wanted to run to the crowd of men, find Sonic, and hug him until he no longer has any air left in his lungs. I wanted to look into those bright green eyes filled with energy. I wanted to bury my nose into his chest, wanting to smell the way he smelled of the wind._

_The group of men reached us, immediately going to each other's mate in the crowd. I pushed through small spaces between the people, trying to find Sonic._

_There he is, looking much more mature than he was five months ago. I ran up to him and gave him one of my best bear hugs. He seemed surprised from the sudden hug, but happily embraced me back. For the first time in a really long time, I felt his soft fur, smelt his scent of the wind, and saw his bright green eyes._

" _You don't know how much I missed you," I said in a muffled voice. He hugged me tighter. I suddenly heard him speak._

" _Let's go to the lake. It's quiet there," he whispered. I nodded. I haven't seen him months. Why wouldn't I want some quality time with him?_

" _Sure."_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Silence. Five months we haven't seen each other and there was nothing to talk about._

_What the HELL!_

_I sighed deeply, making Sonic look at me with an intense look. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I bit my lip softly. After a few minutes of walking in silence, we made it to the lake._

_We turned to each other, waiting for the other to talk. I couldn't stand the silence between us. It was as if silence was something foreign in our friendship._

_Out of nowhere, he shoved me a little and said," tag!" He then started running with his incredible speed, wanting me to start following. I grinned. We hadn't had a game of tag for a really long time._

_I darted towards him, but he was too fast for me. He jumped between trees and over rocks. I was running out of breath after a while. He seemed to notice because he started to slow down near a hill._

_I took this opportunity and jumped on him, making him lose balance and taking me down with him. We both rolled down the hill without letting go of each other. At the bottom of the hill, there was an abandoned burrow._

_Unfortunately, we ended up inside the burrow, with me on the bottom and Sonic on top. We were both laughing our heads off when I realized in the position we were in. A part of me said to push him off, but the other half told me to not._

_I could feel his breath on my face as we breathed heavily. His arms were on either side of me, and his body was pressed against mine. I could feel the heat radiating off of him._

_He came closer. His body was pressed even more against mine. It was impossible to push him off. The intense feeling that was passing through me was hard to deny._

_Instead of me pushing him off, he got off me and crept out of the hole. I suddenly blushed furiously. What is wrong with me? Why didn't I push him away? These feelings that I've been having frequently is making me lose control._

_This can't keep happening. I got out of the hole as well and we both went back to the village to celebrate the arrival of the men. I then punched Sonic on the arm._

" _You luckily don't have a scratch."_

_OoOoOoOoO_

" Because I love you!" he said. Why now did he have to say this!? Couldn't he say that _before_ I met Shadow?! What was keeping him from saying this!

I didn't say any of this. Words just couldn't come out of my mouth. There were so many things that were passing through my mind but I couldn't even utter a sound.

My mouth was wide open from the sudden confession that he blurted out. My eyes wide in shock. I guess my mom heard this too because I could hear her whistle for a while and then started singing, probably to block out the noise.

So much for privacy.

After a while of silence, except for the singing from my mother, I managed to say at least a sentence.

" I-I don't know what to say," I muttered. He had annoyed expression on his face.

" That's it? That's all your going to say? Here I am, confessing something that I have wanted to tell you since we were children, and you're saying that you _don't know what to say_!?" he bantered. I swallowed hard. I looked away from him. I couldn't stand this sudden turn of events.

One day we were happily playing around and joking, and the next day we're all fighting and bickering. The next thing I said made me regret saying afterwards.

" I never loved you and never will Sonic. Just leave, you're wasting your time here."

_Liar. You lied straight through your teeth. You did care about him and still do._

With that said, he turned around and left without another word.

OoOoOoOoO

_You see, just like I predicted. She rejected me completely._

I slammed the door the minute I reached my house. I headed towards the couch, but was surprised to see Tails. He jumped from the bang of the door and turned around to greet me.

Instead, he looked at me and his face turned from eagerness to sympathy. I sat down next to him, trying to vent off the anger towards that damn Shadow. He was the first to speak.

" I guess it didn't go well with Amy," he predicted. " I heard that she is going to be Shadow's new mate in a few days," he also added. I didn't say anything. He decided to talk again.

" Too bad you can't claim her now. At least a lot of females are interested in you," he said. I registered what he just said. I then remembered one of the rules.

" When is the mating ritual taking place?" I asked all of a sudden. Tails looked at me. He knew I was planning something.

" Two days from now," he said, worried. I smiled.

" I think I can still have a second chance," I said.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Whooo! I can't wait until the next part! I bet you guys already know what Sonic is planning. If you don't remember the rules, just go to chapter 1 and you can see the rules there.**

**Anyway, thanks guys for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It would make my day if you read my new story, Unexpected. I would appreciate it.**

**By the way, in the flashback, Amy was 13 years old and Sonic 16.**

**Peace Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry for not updating this sooner. I am just really busy with moving and everything that I don't have enough time to write. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter was a filler and **_**maybe**_** the next chapter will be the mating ceremony. I'll think about it.**

**By the way, don't be so mean to Amy. She's just confused by the sudden change of events in her life.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA (also includes the whole Sonic gang). This story is MINE, and Dan and Kyra belong to me.**

**Make sure to R&amp;R!**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Shadow was already at the door the next day, waiting for me to come out so that we can take a walk together. I was just about to come out the door when I felt pretty uncomfortable in the lower area.

I had excused him for a minute and ran straight to the bathroom. As I lowered my skirt, I silently begged that it was just a false sign.

_Please not now. Please not now._

I looked at my panties and saw a stain of blood. I groaned loudly as I silently cursed to myself. **(A/N**:** Girl, I know how you feel at the moment. Why do girls have to go through this?)** No wonder it was feeling hotter than usual this morning.

I grabbed a pad and did my business there so that I don't have to suffer from a bursting bladder later in the day.

I exited the bathroom and walked up to Shadow with a smile on my face. I just hope he couldn't smell anything.

And you might be asking why I know Shadow might notice that I smell weird since I have my period. Well, after an embarrassing moment with Sonic when I first had my period, the statement he made that day has never left my mind.

_OoOoOoOoO_

_I just woke and walked to the bathroom when I felt a wet sensation down there. I broke into a run and sat on the toilet. I took of my pants to see a red stain._

_The smell of iron filled my nose, as I finally understood what it was._

_Blood._

_My eyes widened as realization struck me. It was an indication that I'm fertile. It was a sign that girls were eager to have once we reach to puberty._

_And me? No way was I eager to have blood coming out of my… private area. The only thing I could do now is to call my mom calmly so as not to worry her._

" _MOOOOOOOOOOOM!"_

_So much for being calm Amy._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_I readjusted my pants again for the hundredth time these past 2 minutes._

" _Mooom," I whined," why do I have to wear this? It's so uncomfortable!" I fixed my pants again._

" _Well honey, you're going to have to get used to it!" she said very cheerily. _

_I groaned as I fixed once again this so called 'pad'. It's supposed to keep the blood from passing through the pants that I had on. I don't see why girls are so eager to this._

_I wish I could have gotten my period when hell freezes over. In other words… never. And my mother told me that it happens every _month_._

_Who can deal with these pads every month!? I wanted to cry from the sudden turn of events._

_Just yesterday I was smiling and laughing with no blood and now there's blood under. Oh well, I guess I'll have to deal with this. _

_Then, I heard a knock on the door. I wonder who it is._

" _Honey, can you get the door!" my mom yelled from the kitchen. I dragged myself to the front door and opened it. Sonic was standing there with a smile on his face._

" _Ready to go to the lake?" he whispered. My mom didn't like it when we went there, so we lied. I know, typical teenage behavior._

_I nodded in response to his question. My mom already knew that I was going outside with him today, so I took his hand and we started walking to the lake._

_After a while of calm silence, I heard Sonic sniffing around for something. I looked at him curiously and asked him what was wrong._

" _I just smell something weird. It's really strong though. I smelled it from other females sometimes, but this particular smell that I can sense right now is kind of… I don't know. I guess… _turning me on_._

_I looked away and hid my blush. Oh my goodness. I'm freaking out here! After a few minutes, he stopped sniffing and just started to talk to me._

_While we were talking, I just couldn't get what he said out of my mind._

_OoOoOoOoO_

And that my friends, has scarred my mind forever. I just hope that he can't smell me. After what happened to me once, I don't want it to happen again.

" So, you ready?" Shadow asked. I smiled and took his hand. The minute I took his hand in mine, I felt a sort of coldness in me. It was like my gut was warning me from something.

I shook off that feeling and just continued to walk with. Now wasn't the time to ponder about the strange feeling that I had a few seconds ago.

All was quiet when Shadow broke the ice. Good thing, I was starting to feel uneasy in the stomach

" Would you like to see my home, since you already showed me yours," he suggested. I thought about it. It might be good that I see his house, since I am going to be his mate tomorrow.

" Sure, it's better that I get prepared now than tomorrow," I casually said. " I mean, we are going to be mates tomorrow," I added.

For some reason, I shuddered inwardly. When those words came out of my mouth, I felt these chills running up and down my spine. They weren't to pleasing ones though.

Shadow just smiled and lead me to a different direction. I didn't know where we were going, but after a few minutes of walking rather quickly, I saw this _huge_ house in the distance.

Ok, maybe it isn't _that_ huge, but it's pretty big. Heck, it's bigger than any other house in the village! When we were right in front of it, the door opened to reveal a bat that looked older than me, but was still pretty young.

" Hello Shadow, back so soon?" she asked.

" Yes, I came here to show Amy the house she's going to stay in after tomorrow," Shadow said. That chilling feeling came again, but I just ignored it.

The bat shot me a smile and greeted me. Her smile made me feel warm inside, like when my mother would hug or kiss me on the cheek. She extended out her hand and I took it.

" The name is Rouge. I've heard so much about you and how wonderful you are," she said. I laughed nervously. It seems that I'm quite known nowadays.

" I'm guessing that you already know my name, so I'm just going to say," I paused to add effect," it's nice to meet you!" I exclaimed happily.

After greeting each other, Shadow took me around the house and showed me the different rooms they have.

" So, you live with your parents, right?" I asked. There were too many rooms for just one person living here.

" Of course, but their room is upstairs and mine is down here," he explained. I just nodded now that I understood about the amount of rooms in the house.

" So the house mostly has bedrooms than living rooms and kitchens?" I asked. He nodded as well.

" Yes, that's why Rouge and other girls that you haven't met are here. They come here everyday to help clean the house. In return, we give them a daily amount of seeds," he explained.

Oh, right, I didn't tell you guys why seeds are used. Anyway, seeds are used to trade fruits and vegetables or everyday objects. They are even used to grow crops.

Just so you know.

I sat down on the bed and supported my head with my hands. Shadow just looked at me and stayed standing near the doorway.

" Well, that's good. At least they get paid back for the work they do," I said. Suddenly, I heard the front door open and Shadow's parents call for him. He excused himself and left.

I sighed as I waited for Shadow to come back. Meanwhile, I looked around the room. There were only a few cabinets and a desk.

Curiosity got the best of me and I opened one of the cabinets. There were papers scattered inside. I was about to grab one of the papers when I heard someone clear their throat.

I immediately froze in place. I heard footsteps coming closer to me when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

I turned around to see Rouge behind me. I let out a sigh of relief. I can't imagine what would have happened if Shadow caught me snooping around his room.

" I wouldn't look into his things if I were you," Rouge said cautiously. The way she said that seemed to catch my attention. She seemed frightened of something.

I decided to push these thoughts aside. It was probably my mind fooling me. I closed the cabinet and looked at her. I noticed that she had a mature body, signifying that she was in her early twenties.

As I looked at her, I saw a mark on her shoulder. It seemed really familiar. It's the same mark that every mated woman has. It means that she has been already taken.

In other words, she is no longer a virgin.

" Do you have any children?" I asked without planning to. She smiled at me. She reached into a pocket that she had and took out something. She handed it to me, holding it as if it was something cherished to her.

I took it and realized that it was a picture. She was in it with a red echidna. There was also a boy that seemed to be about five years old. His fur was red and his eyes were the same as the red echidna, but he was a bat like Rouge.

" The echidna is my mate. His name is Knuckles," Rouge explained while pointing at Knuckles. " The little boy is my son. His name is Tyler. He's a great little guy," she said.

I smiled. I wonder sometimes how it's like to have a child. I gave the photo back to her and got off the bed.

" That's a cute boy you have there. I hope you raise him well," I said. She smiled at me while putting the photo back into her pocket.

Shadow then came into the room, startling the both of us. He came to my side and looked at me.

" You ready to leave?" he asked. I nodded and looked back at Rouge.

" I hope we can be great friends," I said. She smiled and hugged me. She then whispered something into my ear.

Shadow and I walked out of the house a few seconds later. The rest of the day felt like a blur. All I could think of was what Rouge whispered to me.

I was in my room, already in my pajamas. It was dark soon, meaning that I had to go to sleep. Tomorrow's the big day, and for some reason, I don't want to be with Shadow.

At first, I was excited to be with Shadow. Now, I'm having these strange feelings that made me feel uneasy. I don't like it.

As my eyes were starting to close, Rouge's words passed through my mind again.

" Be careful Amy, not everybody seems to be the person they really are inside."

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Oh, shit's about to get real! What does Rouge mean about that? And Amy has her period! I feel soo bad for her. **

**Amy: Ya think?! Before, you make me hurt Sonic's feelings and now you're making me bleed from there!**

**Me: Well sorry! I was trying to make this seem realistic! It's not like you're the only one!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and make sure to review!**

**Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wooh! Ok, I decided to be nice and decided and didn't make this as a filler. Seriously, fillers are so damn boring! Anyway, I'm keeping you from reading, so I'm gonna go into the corner of my room. Please R&amp;R!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. Dan and Kyra belong to me. And this story is MINE.**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Rule # 4: If a male commoner wishes to fight a male alpha for the same female, he may. Even if the female is younger than 17 but older than 13._

_OoOoOoOoO_

When I was a little girl, I always wondered how I would look like if I were bald. Now I'm starting to think that my mother wants to see me with a bald spot on my head.

" YYOOOUUUCHH! Mom! You're hurting me!" I whined as my mom kept pulling on my quills with my brush. Today's the day of the mating ceremony and I can't help but feel queasy.

" Well suck it up! This is _nothing _compared to giving birth, honey," my mom said as she grabbed my cheek and squeezed it. Hard.

I looked back into the mirror to see that my cheek had turned red from the abuse. The worst part about all of this is that my mom kept pulling my hair. Any second now, she'll have a huge quill ball in her hands.

And having my period wasn't helping at all.

I managed to look out the window and noticed that the sky was grey. Great (that rhymes! Well… kind of), it's my mating ceremony and it's going to rain.

After about… 3 hours, my mom finally stopped pulling and yanking my quills. I looked into the mirror and couldn't believe what I saw.

My hair was braided perfectly. My mom had put flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors. I then saw a white rose that was placed between my ear.

My mother came up from behind me and put her chin on my shoulder. She smiled and rubbed my arms in a gentle way.

" My little girl is all grown up," she said. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes. " I remember the day of my mating ceremony. I used my mother's dress that day, and now you will wear it today."

She went to her bed and took out a box from underneath. She opened it and took out a white, long dress. It was in the form of a corset, making it easier for me to put it on without messing up my hair, since it had a zipper.

She handed it to me with such care… maybe even more care than when she carried me as a baby. As I had it in my hands, I could feel the soft material that it was made of.

I then looked at my mom. Am I ready for this? Am I ready for a lifetime of dedication?

" Mom, I don't think I can do this. I don't think I'm ready for this," I said as I looked at her. She hugged me and rubbed my back in a soothing manner.

" You think I was ready? I was only seventeen for goodness sake. I didn't even know your father very well. Hell, we even made you the night of the ceremony," she said.

I backed away from her and covered my red face with my hands.

" Oh, mom! I don't need to know that!" I exclaimed. Then, images started to flash through my mind.

" Oh, the images! They are rotting my brain!" I covered my eyes and tried to push those images away. She just laughed and told me to put on the dress.

And to think that I will have to do those type of activities.

Not tonight though.

OoOoOoOoO

Me and Tails were already at the sight where the ceremony would take place. I have to admit, they did a good job at organizing this in such a short time.

People from the village didn't even bother to fix themselves up. Even I didn't fix myself up. I don't really see what the point is about dressing up. Neither did all these people. I then felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see Amy's mom in back of me. She had a wide smile as I turned towards her.

" Seems to me that you're excited," I said with a forced smile. I was seriously dreading this day. Amy's mom didn't seem to notice my very obvious fake smile.

" Of course I am! My daughter is finally going to be the mate of Shadow!" she exclaimed. I clenched my fists when she said his name.

After that, we just talked about different things while we waited for the ceremony to begin. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Shadow's parents finally decided to talk.

Not wanting to really pay attention to what they were going to say, I looked around to look for Amy. I saw Shadow behind his parents, waiting for them to finish talking.

A few seconds passed of searching until I saw Amy. She's even more beautiful than chilidogs. And that is saying something.

The dress that she has really compliments her figure. The flowers in her hair were fit for her personality. She's like an angel that fell from heaven.

She was looking around the crowd and stopped when she saw me straight in the eyes.

OoOoOoOoO

Oh shit! Why the hell did I have to look! I need some water to stop me from getting anxious. I turned to one of the girls in back of me.

" Can you please get me a glass?" I asked. She looked at me with wide eyes. I then noticed the other girls look at me with surprised and scared faces. I was confused at first as to why they were staring at me like that until I realized what I said.

" Oh no, no, no, I didn't mean that. I meant as a glass of water, not something to hurt myself or anyone," I quickly said.

What is it with these people and their corrupt minds?

The girls around me had relieved faces and one of them left to get me what I needed. I can't do this. Breathing was starting to become a difficult task for me as Dan and Kyra were starting to wrap up their speech.

The girl came back with a glass of water and handed it to me. I slowly drank it, trying to calm down from the nerves that were starting to build up inside me.

All of a sudden, mom came out of nowhere and grabbed my shoulders. I gave out a shriek, causing everybody from the crowd to look at me.

I laughed nervously and covered my burning face. I peeked through my fingers to see everybody still looking at me. I looked to the side of the crowd and saw Sonic with a serious expression, but I can tell he wanted to laugh.

I cracked a smile myself as I noticed how awkward this was. He seemed to notice this and smiled himself. The moment was suddenly ruined when my mom whispered to me.

" Honey, I think they're waiting for you to say something," she whispered. I took one last glance towards Sonic and then back to Dan and Kyra.

" Uh…" I looked around and then pointed at my mom," it's her fault!" I said as I pointed at her. My mom looked at me with a surprised look and slapped my arm.

" Ok, ok, it's not her fault. You can continue," I gestured to Dan and Kyra. They nodded and just kept talking. I looked to my side and almost shrieked again.

" Sonic! Oh my goodness! You scared the heck out of me!" I exclaimed while punching his arm. He just smiled and kept looking right at me. I started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

" So, I've been wanting to talk to you about that day. Um, I'm really sorry about what I said and I just hope you would forgive me. I mean, I didn't think about what I was saying and I ended up saying some hurtful stuff," I said while my hands were fidgeting.

He raised an eyebrow.

" Oh come on! Cut me some slack dude, you know I'm not good with apologies!" I exclaimed, but not too loudly so as not to attract attention. He rolled his eyes and finally spoke.

" I know you're not good with apologies. Heck, I think I never heard you apologize in the fifteen years we have known each other!" he joked. I lightly laughed and then looked to where Shadow was.

He was glaring at us from the corner of his eyes. I winced at how passionately he was glaring.

I then noticed that he was looking at Sonic instead of me. I looked up at Sonic to see that he was shooting daggers at the other hedgehog. Sonic noticed that I was looking at him so he broke the eye contact from Shadow and looked at me.

" You sure you want to be with Shadow?" he asked. I groaned as he said that question. Not this again.

" Look Sonic, just let me. It's not you who made this decision. I-I know you like me and everything, but you're too late. I already made my decision, and you can't do anything about it," I said as nicely as possible.

" That's not exactly true. I can do one thing," he said. With that said, he turned around and went into the crowd.

What did he mean by that?

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Ok, this chapter is done! See you in the next one!**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Fine! I'll continue!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

This is fucking killing me! So much talking is seriously killing me. Suddenly, Tails, who was standing next to me, spoke.

" Are you sure about this? I mean, you could be seriously in-" he started, but I cut him off.

" Look, I'm positive this is going to work. Plus, you'll be my doctor to mend my wounds," I joked. Instead of laughing with me, he had a very unamused face.

I just sighed and looked to the center of the crowd. After ten minutes of talking, Shadow's parents finished their speech and moved out of the way.

Shadow went to the middle and stood there. He seemed to have noticed me because he had this smirk on his face. I seriously don't know what Amy sees in him.

I growled and barred my teeth as Shadow kept looking at me with that fucking smirk. I was just about to lung at him when Tails held me down.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it there. I don't think you should attack right now," he said while trying to calm me down. I kept on struggling until I calmed down a little. He let me go and I regained my posture.

" Fucking black and red asshole. That good for nothing hedgehog shit," I murmured to myself. I then saw Amy walking towards him.

I didn't really pay attention to what was going on, but when I noticed that Shadow was about to mark her as his, I lunged at him and brought him to the floor.

" Sonic!?" I heard Amy exclaim. I had Shadow pinned down to the floor. Everybody gasped when I had attacked him. They couldn't do anything though. Shadow raised his eyebrow as if to question me what I was doing.

" I'm not going to let you claim Amy without fighting me," I said to him. He just smirked and kicked me on the stomach, making me roll off him.

He was about to kick me again when I tripped him and punched him in the face. He staggered back and wiped some blood that was trickling down his mouth.

Amy had a horrified look on her face as we fought. I grabbed Shadow's neck and held him to the ground. He grabbed my arm and flipped me over him.

I got on all fours and stood there, ready to pounce the second he moves. Despite him being in a suit, which was ripped all over (courtesy by me), he also got on all fours.

We stood there, waiting for the other one to make a move. I heard people whispering at each other. Amy was standing there, not knowing what to do.

Shadow stood still, but I knew that he was ready to pounce, but not at me. I growled lowly as he smirked at me. I heard some thunder, and a few seconds past until rain started to pour.

I was getting soaking wet, but I didn't care. Shadow then jumped at Amy, put I lunged myself at him and knocked him down, away from her.

He attacked me and bit my throat, cutting of my breathing. His teeth were piercing my skin as I struggled underneath him.

" No, Shadow, don't!" I heard Amy shout out. She was about to run towards us when I shot her a look saying to stay there.

She stopped and kept looking at us. Shadow bit down harder, making me cry out in pain.

Damnit, I hope this is worth it.

OoOoOoOoO

I couldn't stand watching this. I saw some blood starting to trickle down Sonic's neck. And as I heard him cry out, I felt my heart break at the pain Sonic must have been going through.

Sonic managed to get Shadow off him and then Sonic was about to attack Shadow, but he just pushed him aside. Sonic was on the floor groaning as he tried to get up.

Shadow just ignored him and started to walk towards me. He had this crazed look every time he got closer to me. The expression on his face creeped me out and I started to back away.

Shadow was about to jump at me again when a hand grabbed his leg and flipped him over. I looked around the crowd to see horrified looks. I didn't pay much attention to the battle until I felt myself being pushed to the ground.

I struggled but the figure on top of me had grabbed my arms and held them in place. I looked up to see Sonic. His throat was bleeding and he had scratches everywhere. He then opened his mouth to speak.

" I'm sorry Amy, but I just can't lose you."

Before I can say anything, I felt a sudden pain on my neck. I couldn't help but scream as the pain was unbearable. I could hear everybody gasp at the sudden turn of events.

I could see Shadow standing up and look to our direction. His eyes were filled with hatred, but not towards me. Sonic must have seen Shadow from the corner of his eyes because he tightened his hold on me.

I heard Sonic growl lowly the more Shadow stood there watching us. And after a while, Sonic released his hold on me and got up. My hands immediately went to my neck.

I rubbed my neck to feel something weird on my bare hands. I retreated my hand away from my neck to see some blood. That was enough to make me realize what had just happened.

At that exact same moment, the whole world went black.

**(A/N: Should I continue? You know what? I'm in a good mood today. I'll continue.)**

OoOoOoOoO

I could feel myself coming into consciousness, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I just want all this to be a bad a dream. I just want to be in my house, in my pajamas, friends with Sonic, never met Shadow, thirteen again, and not claimed.

After counting to ten, I opened my eyes to see that I was on my bed. Well, not _my_ bed, but it was a bed. I looked around the room to notice that it was kind of familiar. I also noticed that in was in my pajamas (yes! One of my wishes came true).

My head was still dizzy, since I probably hit my head against the floor when I fainted. I stood up and used anything around the room so that I can stop myself from collapsing.

The more I walked through the hallways, the more I was starting to believe that this is Sonic's house.

I then felt a sudden urge to use the bathroom. I stumbled through the hallway as I tried to find the bathroom. I don't really care if I'm at a stranger's house. I just have to do my business or PMS (pants might shred).

I finally found the bathroom, but I heard water running, and it sounded like the person in there was taking a shower. I would have preferred to wait, but my bladder couldn't hold in any longer.

I knocked on the door so that the person inside knows that I need to use the bathroom.

" Um, can I use the bathroom? I'm not gonna peek," I said bashfully. My cheeks were burning at the fact that I'm asking a person that is showering to use to same bathroom.

I then heard the water stop running. All of a sudden, Sonic came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. At that moment, my bladder seemed to have stopped complaining for that second and decided to stay shut.

" Oh, come on Sonic! Couldn't you at least put some pants on?" I said as I covered my eyes and looked away. I was blushing like crazy. I heard him chuckle and walk right past me.

Once he was out of sight, I entered the bathroom and did my own business in peace. As I was washing my hands, I noticed there were some drops of red liquid on the handle and shower curtains.

I looked at it closer and I could smell the familiar iron scent in blood. The events that happened earlier in the day replayed in my mind.

I went back to the room where I woke up in to see Sonic on the bed. He luckily had pants on. I walked to the bed and sat next to him. He opened his eyes and was about to get up, but I pushed him down.

I looked at his neck and saw a horrible bite wound. I got up to get supplies so that I can mend his wound. In the bathroom, I grabbed alcohol and a rag to disinfect his injury.

When I got back to the room, Sonic was still lying there. I sat next to him and soaked some alcohol on the rag. As soon as I put the rag on his wound, he jumped a bit, but didn't do anything else.

**(A/N: Don't you guys just hate it when you have to use alcohol when you get hurt? Cause I sure do!)**

It was quiet, so I decided to say something to break the ice.

" Don't think that since you already marked me as yours doesn't mean that I'm going to be all cozy with you. We're still friends… ok?" I said. I can't do anything now. What he did wasn't at all against the rules.

I dabbed at his wound again. He winced again. I could tell that he was disappointed at what I said.

" Ok," and with that said, he didn't say another word the rest of the afternoon.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Ok, you guys should be happy that I'm in such a good mood today. I wrote about 1 ½ chapters here. That is about 1,000 more words. I know it's not a lot, but to me it is.**

**Sorry if this chapter was pretty sucky and everything, I kind of rushed on it. Next chapter will be pretty juicy with some stuff (no, Amy will not be with Sonic next chapter. And no, they will not do 'it' in a while *****awkward cough*****).**

**Anyway, poor Sonic, he has to suffer with the alcohol. Also, I was thinking of Amy getting all mad with Sonic and everything, but I thought better. I mean, it's not against the rules for Sonic to take Amy away from Shadow anyway. Plus, at least she's with the guy she knew since she was born.**

**And I know I sucked at the fighting scene.**

**Thanks for reading and make sure to review! You guys can PM me for any questions on this story or my other story, Unexpected.**

**Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello fellow readers! Let me tell you this, I was watching the game of Sonic EXE. And let me just say… it was frickin' creepy! I was seriously watching this thing at three in the morning in the dark while my parents were sleeping.**

**I immediately shut my phone off and couldn't go to sleep after. My mind has been mentally damaged. I suggest for people that get scared easily to not watch it!**

**I'm still suffering even while I'm writing! I'm still shaking, that's how traumatizing that was. I know I sound like a baby, but I've never been good with these scary things.**

**Anyway, watch it if you want to. But remember, he would like to play hide and seek with you. And he will always find you * laughs evilly*.**

**Ok, so I wanted to do this (no, it's not a Sonic EXE preview that I want to do. I might do it in the future) because I have writer's block for my other story Unexpected. It majorly sucks!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to (me!) SEGA (damnit!). This story is MINE.**

**Oh, I have a special guest as well! *****Whistles***

**Sonic:*groans* What do you want?**

**Me: Nothing, I just wanted the audience to see you!**

**Sonic: Can I say something to them?**

**Me: Sure you can.**

**Sonic: If you try to steal her story, beware. She will hunt you down! Literally! I mean look at this! *shows arrow on shoulder***

**Me: *shoves Sonic's face away***** Don't listen to him. He just likes to talk garbage.**

**Sonic: But it's true! I was just runn-**

**Me: *****shoves face even more***** Anyway, I'm wasting your time, so enjoy!**

* * *

I slightly moved to the side to unexpectedly fall off the couch. My head hit against the arm of the couch and my back ached from the uncomfortable position I was in the whole night.

The blanket was wrapped around my body and it covered my head completely. As I… _wiggle wiggle wiggle _**(A/N: Fine, I'll stop playing. Now…where were we?)**

As I wiggled my arms out of the constricting blanket, it lowered itself slightly, allowing the rays of sun to reach my eyes. I managed to free one of my arms, immediately using my hand to shield the blinding light.

I moaned at the sudden rude awakening. I've never been a morning person, that's for sure. The blankets loosened and I escaped from the tangled mess.

I slowly got up and went to the bathroom. I yawned while I scratched my head. I'm really hoping that my period has ended. Sonic has been acting extra weird around me these past two days.

Oh, and I haven't told you guys why I was sleeping on the couch. Let's just say that I don't want to risk anything with Sonic. Especially now, since I'm on my period. And let me just say, he's been acting really direct these days. If you know what I mean.

I was about to enter the bathroom when Sonic came out of his room. He already seemed to be completely awake. Unfortunately, Sonic is a morning person.

It was quiet for a while until he decided to speak up.

" Does your back hurt?" he asked. I wasn't expecting that. How did he know?

" Um, yeah. That couch of yours doesn't seem to like me," I quietly said. I took one step closer to the bathroom door when he used his super speed to come right behind me.

He put his hands on my shoulders, but he didn't do anything further. I shivered as I felt his breath on my neck. This was getting a bit too uncomfortable for me.

" How about I give you a massage," he suggested. I immediately lit up, as the thought of a massage seemed promising.

I turned toward him and told him yes. He took my hand and took me to his room. I felt a bit uneasy but I still went to the bed. I lied on the bed with my front against the cushion.

" How did you know my back hurt?" I asked. He came to my side and stayed still for a few seconds. His actions indicated that he was being hesitant.

It took quite a while, but he then lightly put his hands on my back. Time seemed to slow down as I felt the warmth emitting from his hands as they slowly went up my back.

I suddenly started to have this similar sensation that I used to have when I was younger whenever I was with Sonic. His hands reached my shoulders and he gently rubbed them.

I couldn't help but moan as his hands worked their magic. The room was silent except the moans of relaxation that were escaping from my lips. I don't think I ever got a massage this good before.

" To answer your question, Tails would sometimes sleep on that couch. Every time he would wake up, he would always have pain in his back. And me being a good friend, I would give him massages," he explained.

I tried not to laugh. Something that he said was pretty weird. I couldn't keep it in. I started giggling, causing Sonic to keep his hands still on my back.

He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a little. I couldn't take it anymore so I sat up and grabbed Sonic's cheeks. My face was really close to Sonic's, but I didn't really pay attention to this.

" Aawww, that's so cute! You and Tails have a gay relationship!" I exclaimed. Sonic immediately backed away with a blush on his face. Or maybe his cheeks were red from the amount of squeezing I was doing to his cheeks.

" W-what!? No! I just give him massages! It's the same thing between us!" he then gestured to himself and me with one of his hands.

" We're still friends according to you, and that didn't change when I was giving you a massage," he said. I was about to say something when he suddenly appeared right in front of me. His nose was touching mine, making my face go a bit red.

His eyelids went halfway down and he had this smirk on his face. He then came even closer.

" Although, I wouldn't mind if you think that we're something more than friends," he said. It was barely even a whisper, but I heard him perfectly. If it was possible, my face started to burn even more than before.

Yeesh, this guy can go from embarrassed to cocky in just a few seconds.

His hand then reached to my quills and slightly played with them. What surprised me was when he put my quills to his nose and inhaled rather deeply.

I turned my head to the opposite side of him, trying to hide my burning face. He let go of my quills and I felt his wet nose on my face. Before I could push him off, he decided to say something else.

" Amy Rose fits you… _perfectly_," he said with something in his voice. He sniffed my quills once again. The way he said that sent shivers up and down my spine.

I immediately pushed him off me and walked out the room without looking at him. I went to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door.

I then realized something. I cursed myself at how stupid I could possibly become. I had no freakin' bra underneath my tank top! Plus, this time of the month isn't helping.

No wonder he got so pervy. I was already hitting my head against the tiled wall as a punishment.

Ugh…men.

* * *

I was already at the town market to buy some stuff to use so that I can cook dinner. I really didn't want to cook, but I have no choice. I can't live with my mom because I already have a mate.

I reached to this stand where they have all kinds of fruit. Mangoes, grapes, cherries, and my favorite, strawberries. I need these at our house!

Wait a sec, did I say 'our' house. No, never. I took some of each fruit and put it in a basket that I was carrying. Once I finished choosing the fruit that I wanted, I turned around to almost bump into another woman.

" Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't see you!" I then looked at the woman and realized that it was Rouge. She seemed to realize that it was me because her face lit up and she hugged me.

" Amy! It's so good to see you again! I didn't think that I would see you here!" she exclaimed. I laughed and agreed with her.

" Yeah, I thought I was going to be doing this when I turned seventeen," I said with a laugh. She smiled and we started to talk about different things.

After a few hours, I already had everything that I needed and paid every owner for the fruits and vegetables that took. Rouge and I parted ways and I slowly walked to the house.

The basket that I was carrying was getting pretty heavy, so I put it on top of my head like every woman did.

When I reached my destination, I knocked on the door and waited for Sonic to open it. Almost immediately, the door was wide open. I entered and put the heavy basket down.

The second I released my grip, the basket had disappeared and in return, a certain blue hedgehog was standing in front of me. I rolled my eyes.

Showoff.

I went to the kitchen with Sonic behind me and started to take out the ingredients that I needed make dinner. Sonic didn't say a word as I went back and forth in the kitchen grabbing the supplies.

After a while, I was in the middle of cooking when I felt Sonic stand up and stand right next to me.

" What are you doing?" he asked. I rolled my eyes again and shook my head. He knew what I was doing. He just wanted me to talk.

" I'm doing your favorite… chilidogs," I said. He didn't seem as excited as he used to be whenever I made chilidogs.

" Actually, there is one thing that I love more than chilidogs," he said. I gave him a questioning look. Chilidogs were always his favorite. What was this other thing that he loved more than his childhood snack?

" What?" I asked.

He suddenly grabbed my chin gently and turned my face to look at him. My breath hitched as he looked deeply into my eyes. He brought his lips to my ear and whispered,

" _You"_

* * *

**Oh my goodness! Finally, some sonamy! I was totally dying for this part of the story! Oh, no offense to any gays out there. I have two bisexual friends that I talk to everyday, so I have nothing I against them!**

**And did you notice that Amy also has some conflicting feelings for Sonic? It's so cute! I'm sorry if I'm acting all fan girlish, I'm rarely like this.**

**Oh, I was watching Sonic the Hedgehog 06.**

**The horror! When Elise kissed Sonic, I was literally yelling at the screen and cursing SEGA for making Elise kiss him. What was funny though was that the person who was playing the game screamed and covered the scene with a horrified expression.**

**He later said that it was horrifying. All I could do was laugh at how he was taking it.**

**Anyway, I recommend sonamy lovers to watch these videos called " It's Just Shyness". There's an English version now, so you guys should watch it. But I suggest watching the Spanish version since there is more emotion in this version. It has subtitles, so people who don't understand it can read that. Also, the one who did the English version is a sonally lover. Yuck.**

**It's so funny and adorable! I suggest you watch it!**

**Ok, make sure to review. Actually, you have to review, ok. I'm not asking for a favor, I'm demanding you to review! Or you will end up like Sonic! *Points to the corner***

**Sonic: *Tied up and has a bandana on his mouth***

**Ok, peace out!**

…

**I'm just kidding! But please, please, please review!**


	9. Breakdowns

**Ok, I give my thanks to **ScarletRuins**, **Shadowscast214**,** Adorablehedgi12**,** Hedgie Hanyou**,** Amelia TheHedgehog, PoeticLover1996**, **puppiesordragons**,** and Soniclover1 **for all your wonderful reviews from last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. This story is MINE.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Time seemed to stop as felt his breath on my face. I shivered from his touch as silence took over. I could hear the chili sauce sizzling on the pan as it was heating.

I was frozen on the spot and I couldn't seem to utter a word. His lips pressed against my cheek repeatedly. His lips were starting to get dangerously close to mine every passing second.

When his mouth touched the corner of my lips, I turned my head quickly to the other way without looking into his eyes. I felt his hand lower and sighed.

He moved away from me and sat on the table. I resumed on frying the chilidogs without a word passing through either of our lips. I had nothing to say and neither did he.

Once the food was thoroughly cooked, I grabbed a plate from one of the shelves and placed it on the table where Sonic was sitting. I sat down as well and took a bite out of the food.

The second I had bitten it, I wanted to throw it up. I put it back on the plate and decided to stare at the window. It's starting to get late anyway, so I might as well go to sleep.

I glanced at the blue hedgehog in front of me to see him poking at his food. I guess he lost his appetite as well.

I sighed and took the plate and put the chilidogs on the fridge. I can heat it up tomorrow, so they won't go to waste. I turned back to Sonic, only to see him already leaving the kitchen.

I bit my lip to stop myself from saying something. After a few seconds of staying still in the kitchen, I walked to the living room and collapsed onto the couch.

I won't even bother to change my clothes tonight. All I want to do is sleep and pretend that this is all just a dream waiting to end.

* * *

I groaned as I strained myself to raise myself from the couch. The pain in my back has come back to torment me.

Stupid couch.

I got up and went to the bathroom to take a bath so that I could go to my mom's house so that I can talk to her about a few things that have been bothering me these past few days.

But first, I need a nice, warm, long bath to relax myself. As I quietly tip-toed to the bathroom so as not to alarm Sonic that I have awaken from my not-so-comfortable slumber.

Unfortunately, I was so determined to not wake up Sonic that I didn't realize that I was walking dangerously close to one of the cabinets in he hallway that led to the bathroom.

I hit my hip hard, which is strange because I was walking slowly, and bit my lip to prevent myself from cursing out a word too loud. The cabinet shook from the hit, resulting for the vase on top of it to shake and fall.

The pain on my hip suddenly disappeared as I quickly reached out for vase and grabbed it. It slipped through my fingers and went farther from my reach. I lunged at it while using the cabinet as support so that I wouldn't fall to the floor.

The vase was held in my hand as I let out a sigh of relief. I put the vase back on its original spot. After it was securely put, I grabbed my hip and groaned in pain inwardly.

I continued walking to the bathroom while silently walking and making sure that I don't bump into anything else. After successfully making it to the door, I walked inside and closed the door.

I won't even bother locking it.

I filled the bathtub with warm water and added some soap to make some bubbles **(A/N: Lucky hedgehog, I never had a bubble bath****)**. Once I was satisfied with the consistency of the water, I took off my clothes and threw it on the floor.

I slowly submerged myself into the water to get used to the temperature. Once inside, I relaxed myself and inhaled heavily through my nose. No later than a second, I exhaled through my mouth.

I closed my eyes and lightly played with the water using my hands. All was quiet for the exception of the birds that are outside chirping the songs they do every morning.

The sun glistened on my wet fur as it peeked through the horizon. I felt the pain on my back lessen after a while of just sitting here. I could stay here all day if there weren't a certain blue hedgehog in the house.

I started to reach for the towel next to me so that I could wrap around me while I stood from the tub. Hopefully, Sonic won't barge in here and see me li-

I spoke too soon because just on cue, the blue hedgehog opened the darn door (why didn't I lock it?!). His quills were completely messy and his eyelids were dropped halfway.

I screamed loudly, causing him to be fully aware of what was happening right in front of him. His eyes were wide in shock and his muzzle was completely red. I quickly covered my naked body with the towel.

" Don't you knock?!" I yelled.

" I didn't know you were in here, I swear!" he exclaimed while raising his hands up in defense.

" _Why_ are you still looking!?" I screeched when I noticed that his eyes were still on me. He realized what he was doing and quickly turned away. He muttered a "sorry" and closed the door after he left.

I put the towel on me properly and covered my face to cool my cheeks down. This was so embarrassing!

I shook my head and put my clothes back on. After that, I brushed my teeth and opened the door. Outside was Sonic, who was bouncing on his feet.

I raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. He just pushed me aside roughly and shut the door in my face. I stared in bewilderment before I started to fume.

How rude!

I walked to the living room and stopped in front of the couch that I slept on. I swiftly kicked it to only hold my foot in pain and bounced on the other foot.

" Ow, ow, ow! Stupid couch," I said to myself before glaring at it. I held out my hand and pointed my index finger at it accusingly.

" It's all _your_ fault! If it hadn't been for your stupid cheap cushion, what happened earlier wouldn't have occurred!" I exclaimed quietly at the couch before kicking it again, but softly this time.

What I didn't notice at that moment was that Sonic was standing right there listening to the one-sided conversation I was having with the couch. I heard snickering, making me freeze and look up.

One hand was covering his mouth while the other was over his stomach, which was probably hurting from the result of trying to hold in the laughter.

I glared at him this time instead of the couch and clenched my fists. My eyes narrowed and I opened my mouth to speak.

" Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. I'm gonna go now," I weakly said. I was heading towards the door when he sped up in front of me and blocked my path.

" Where are you going?" he asked. It wasn't menacing, so my quills lowered a little. I rolled my eyes and pushed him to the side. I answered anyway before I closed the door.

" To mom's"

* * *

When she shut the door, I immediately ran to the phone. I dialed a number and waited for the other person to pick up. After a few rings, somebody answered and spoke.

" _Hello?_"

" Hey buddy! Just wanted to ask if you can come here if you're not too busy," I asked.

"_Yeah, wait a sec, I have to ask my mom first," _he said before called for his mother. I could hear her ask him 'what'. I waited impatiently while he asked his mother for permission. After what felt like forever, he spoke to me once again.

"_I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?" _he said before he hung up and left me hearing the irritating noise that the phone made whenever the other person hung up.

I lowered the phone onto the table and went to my room to change into some decent clothes. I put on my usual pants and went to the kitchen.

I walked to the counter and took one of the apples that Amy bought yesterday. I bit into it and felt some of the juice roll down my chin. I quickly wiped it away with my arm and took another bite.

Just then, I heard knocking on the door outside. With apple still in hand, I ran to the door and opened it. Tails was wearing a smile on his face and his tails were swishing up and down.

I stepped aside and let him in. He eagerly came in and jumped onto the couch. I guess he immediately regretted doing that because he groaned as he put a hand on his back.

I chuckled and closed the door while shaking my head from side to side. I sat down on another couch that I had and bit into the apple I still had.

After recovering from the shock that he still had on his back, he sat up and looked at me. He put on a smug grin on his face as he stared at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

" What?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head. I tilted mine a little, indicating that I was confused.

" How's it like living with Amy?" he asked. I groaned as I remembered the attempt at kissing her last night was still vivid in my mind.

" Not so good," I admitted while I took one last bite of the apple before throwing it to the garbage without looking. It went in just one try.

Tails raised an eyebrow and looked at me curiously.

" How so?"

* * *

" So, how's it like living with Sonic?" my mom asked me while I was packing the rest of my clothes on a bag. I sighed and turned to my mother.

" It's unbearable. Sonic's always trying to make a move on me 24/7! I mean, last night he almost _kissed_ me!" I exclaimed. Mom just laughed and took another sip of her drink.

" Honey, come here. Sit down with me," she suggested while patting the next to her. I hesitated, but I sat on the chair anyway. She turned to me and looked into my eyes.

" Just let out everything that you have bottled up. Just release it," she said calmly. I said nothing at first until everything started to come out.

" He's just so darn stubborn!"

* * *

" Look, cut the crap, okay? Just vent off your feelings, it helps," Tails suggested. The second he said that, everything that I kept inside came out.

" She's too damn stubborn!"

* * *

" He just doesn't understand that I don't love him!" I exclaimed while banging my hand against the table.

* * *

" She just doesn't understand that I love her!" I yelled out. Tails jumped slightly.

* * *

" He doesn't realize that this is hard for me!" I reasoned to myself. I completely forgot that my mom was there watching me.

* * *

" She doesn't realize that this is hard for me too!" I exclaimed. I shook my head while holding it with my hands.

* * *

" I know he means well, but I'm just not ready!" I covered my face.

* * *

" I know she's young, but she should have been ready! She knew I love her!" I stood up suddenly.

* * *

" I know he loves me, but I don't think I can love him back! Not yet anyway!" I stood up from the seat and held up a fist.

* * *

" I know that what I did was unexpected, but I just couldn't lose her," I said softly. I fell to the floor on my knees.

* * *

" What he did was unexpected, and now I'm so confused," I said. I softly pressed my forehead against a wall.

* * *

" AARRGH! Why the hell did that stupid Shadow choose Amy?!" I yelled out before slamming my fist against the floor.

* * *

" Why the hell did Shadow have to choose me!?" I punched the wall, creating a small hole in it. I cried softly as I slowly slid to the ground.

" Want to be left alone?" my mother asked. I nodded slowly and sobbed again.

I heard the door close. I shut my eyes as I wiped my nose.

* * *

I trembled as tears threatened to come out. Tails noticed because he whispered that he was going to leave me alone for a few minutes.

I stayed on all fours as a tear escaped from my eyes.

* * *

Oh, what am I supposed to do?

* * *

**Ok, that last line was the both of them saying that at the same time. So yeah, if you have noticed, both Amy and Sonic are confused as to what to do. Poor them.**

**Oh, and I feel bad for making Amy have to go through the embarrassment of being seen naked. **

**I'm so cruel.**

**So, make sure to review and PM me if you have any questions about this story.**

**BYE!**


	10. Bonding

**Hey guys! Here for another chapter on Following the Rules! Special thanks to everybody who has reviewed for last chapter! I just can't write names because I'm in a hurry! What can I say, i'm a very busy girl, even when it's summer.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog (and crew) belongs to SEGA. This story is MINE.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

My mom slowly rubbed my back as I took another sip of water. It instantly quenched my thirst and helped me calm down a bit. My eyes were red and my throat was sore from crying.

I looked like a mess, but I didn't care right now. A hiccup escaped from my lips and emanated through the room. I put the half-empty glass of water on top of the table and looked at my mom.

She had a smile on her face when we made eye contact. It irritating that she found this situation amusing. I softly growled as I averted my eyes to look at the fireplace. It was too quiet for my liking, so I decided to speak.

" What are you smiling at?" I impatiently asked as I noticed that she was _still_ smiling. She giggled silently and shook her head. I was about to say something else when she interrupted me.

" You love him." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I stared at her like if she suddenly grew three heads. I looked away from her intense eyes.

" I don't love him. I just… care for him as a friend," I quietly said. She giggled once again.

" Yes you do. I can see it in your eyes," after she said that, I snorted and waved my dismissively. I stood up abruptly and grabbed the bag of clothes that were sitting in the corner.

I reorganized my quills and went to open the door. I barely touched the doorknob when mom grabbed my wrist. I sighed before turning to hear what she had to say.

" Don't ignore your feelings Amy. I learned that the hard way," I didn't answer back. I just quickly opened the door and left before she said anything else.

* * *

Tails handed me some water as I sat on the couch. My hand was slightly shaking as I reached out to grab it. I let out a sigh after I took a sip of water.

Tails just sat on the couch, patiently waiting for me to calm down. I looked down at the glass filled with water.

I then suddenly looked up to him and smirked.

" Let's play war."

* * *

Ha, me loving Sonic?

I laughed loudly as I walked down the road to get back home. People stared at me as if I was crazy.

Well fuck them too!

I sighed once again and looked up at the sky. Seems like there will be a storm tonight. Ugh, there will hopefully be no thunder.

The gloomy sky wasn't helping with the mood that I have right now. I could hear the sound of rocks shifting underneath my shoes every step I made. The chattering of the people around me consumed the chirping of the birds that were hiding behind the leaves that were swaying with the wind.

As I passed by the marketplace, I could smell the aroma of freshly made bread in the air. I inhaled deeply to take in the fantastic smell. I looked to my side and saw the baker taking out a loaf of bread out of the oven.

I must have it.

I hastily walked up to the bakery to get the bread before anyone else did. I pushed past the people and reached to the store before anyone else did.

The baker immediately looked up and smiled when he saw me. He reached out his hand and I gladly took it. After we shook hands, my eyes drifted to the bread that was on the table in the back.

" Uh, I would like to get that bread please?" I asked. He seemed confused at first, but then followed my gaze to realize that I was talking about the freshly made bread.

" Ok, I'll wrap it up so that you can take it with you," he said before going to the table and grabbed the bread. He then took out a paper bag and put it in there.

While I was paying, his eyes widened in surprise and he opened his mouth to speak.

" Hey, you're that girl that was about to marry Shadow, but that blue hedgehog claimed you instead!" he exclaimed a bit too loudly. I immediately shushed him and looked around to see if he attracted any attention.

Luckily, nobody seemed to have heard, so I sighed in relief as I looked back at the baker.

" Yeah yeah, I'm that girl," I quickly said, trying to dismiss the topic. He eagerly gave me the bag that contained the bread inside. I quickly left after I said goodbye, I didn't want to hear anything more about my situation.

* * *

I opened the door to see Tails sitting on the couch with cards in his hands and Sonic was sitting on the opposite side of Tails, also with cards in his hands.

There were more cards on the table and cups filled with water. As I got closer, I saw that couch was soaking wet, along with Tails. Sonic was completely dry and had a smug grin plastered on his face.

They both looked up at me when I sat down next to Sonic. I don't want to have a wet butt whenever I'm going to stand up. I clasped my hands together and smiled.

" Alright, who wants warm bread!" I exclaimed. Tails suddenly shot up and ran up to me. He suddenly grabbed my shirt and pulled me close his face. I thought I heard Sonic growl, but it could have been my imagination.

" Give me the bread," Tails said, trying to act threatening, but I could see that he was smiling, although he tried to hide it. I laughed silently and reached into the bag and took the delicious loaf of bread.

Tail's mouth watered as he looked at it. I moved the bread sideways, resulting in him following it with his eyes. I took a chunk from it and passed it to him. He eagerly took it and started to scarf his face down.

I took another piece and extended my arm so that Sonic can get some. He looked at the bread and I saw his eyes slowly drift to my eyes. As soon as we made eye contact, I felt heat rush to my face and a sickening feeling in my stomach.

He seemed to have noticed because I saw a smirk appear on his face and his eyes were half open. His all too seductive demeanor was unnoticed by Tails as he seemed to be busy eating his bread.

Trying to ignore the awkwardness of the situation, I got closer to him and placed his piece in his hands. I felt my fingers brush against his while I was retreating my hand.

He thankfully didn't notice the contact that we just had and started eating his piece too. It was cute how crumbs were apparent on his muzzle while he ate.

**(A/N: This is the exact second where the record scratches)**

Wait, WHAT? Did I just say it was _cute_?!

No! He's only a friend, nothing more. Well, a handsome and se-

Whoa! Ok girl, calm those hormones now. Although, he is kinda cute. I admit it, Sonic is cute. Nothing more and nothing less.

I looked at Sonic to see him wiping his face with his arm. After that, he innocently stared at me. His eyes reflected back the image of me, like a mirror. Oh gosh, he's more than cute.

My body twitched slightly as I fought the urge to squeeze his cheeks. I was about to lose control when Tails got up from the couch. He hurriedly walked to the door, but before he left, he turned to us.

" I gotta go, I have to help dad with a few things. I'll see you guys later!" he waved at us and closed the door behind him. Great, we were alone now.

I heard Sonic stand up, causing me to turn to him. He looked down at me and had his head tilted to the side a bit. His intense eyes were boring into me, making my breath hitch.

He leaned forward a bit, breathing ever so lightly. I thought he was going to make a move on me, but he instead moved back again and held up the deck of cards in his hands.

He had a smug smile plastered on his face while he twirled the cards in his hands, like if he was some expert or something.

I raised an eyebrow at him curiously as he took his time to start speaking.

" Wanna play war?" he asked. Oh, that little devil. He's planning something isn't he? I smirked and placed a hand on my hip.

" What's the catch?" he stopped twirling the cards and eyed me carefully. He can tell by my stance that I was ready for anything that he threw at me.

" Ok, since you happily obliged to my offer, I will tell you," he started," every time we place a card down, the one with the lowest number gets poured with cold water."

" Ah, now I see why the couch I'm supposed to be sleeping on tonight is soaking _wet_," I glared at him, which made him smile even more. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

" Ok, let's make a deal. If I win, you sleep on the couch. But, if you win, I will sleep on the couch. Deal?" his hand was extended in front of me. I looked at it before looking straight into his eyes.

After a few seconds of hesitation, I grabbed his hand firmly and shook it. I was still a bit nervous about this, since I don't know if he placed the cards in his favor so that he could win.

Sonic went to fill the cups with water while I sneakily shuffled the cards. Just to make sure. I carefully placed the cards in their original spot and quickly regained my posture when I heard him walk into the living room.

He sat down on the other couch in front of me and started to hand out the cards. After that was done **(A/N: Too lazy to explain it thoroughly)**, we organized our decks and sat up straight.

We looked at each other dead in the eyes and swiftly placed a card down. I didn't look for about a second, but when I did, I squealed with joy and happiness.

My card was a king, while his was a queen. I snickered when I looked upon his pale face and horrified expression. I grabbed one of the cups on my side and stood up.

" Haha, looks like I beat you by one!" I exclaimed before pouring the water over his head, causing him to gasp by the frigid water. I made sure that every last drop hit his already soaking fur.

I sat back down and smiled, ready to place another card down. I impatiently waited for him to get over his shock, which was taking forever.

" Come on! It's just a little water!" I tapped my foot **(A/N: I know this is totally unnecessary, but I have to say that I almost wrote food there. Blame my complaining stomach) **on the floor while he glared at me.

He angrily snatched the cards that he put on the table, so that they didn't get wet. We both placed a card at the same time. I must have slammed my hand too hard because I felt my palm sting a bit.

Sonic chuckled, causing me to look down at the cards. Oh shit, this can't be happening. I fucking _hate_ aces with all my heart only when other people have it.

He grabbed a cup and tugged at the collar of my shirt. Before I could pull away though, he poured the water right into my shirt. I shivered as the cold liquid ran down my chest and onto my stomach.

I swore nonstop while Sonic laughed hysterically, obviously amused by the sudden turn of events.

I looked down at my shirt to see it stuck onto my skin, revealing everything I had underneath. I covered my chest, since I can clearly see my bra underneath it. I glared at Sonic and threw down another card.

It is so on now.

When he put his card down, we saw that we had placed the same card. I quickly put three cards down and held another one in my hand, ready to reveal what was underneath.

We stared at each other, both feeling the tension between us. With a slam onto the table, my card was shown. I quickly looked at his and smirked evilly.

Payback time.

The cup in my hand was shaking as I laughed. Sonic looked agitated and anxious while he was waiting for me to pour the water on him.

I quickly extended my arms over his pants and poured the freezing water there. He physically jumped once the water hit his, uh, private part?

I wouldn't explain the aftermath, but I'll tell you guys anyway.

For the next five minutes, he had his legs crossed and was cursing every few seconds. For the first few seconds, I teased him and laughed.

" HA! Can you feel the buuuurrrnn?" I teased as he squirmed once again.

" No, but I can certainly feel the cooooold!" he exclaimed.

After a while though, I started to feel bad for him, so I went to get towels for the both of us.

I handed one to him, in which he immediately wrapped it around his body. I looked at the wet spot on his pants, which reminded me that I should get some dry ones for him.

As I entered his room, I could smell his scent _everywhere_. It was more concentrated in here than the other rooms. Probably because this is where he slept in.

I walked towards his closet and opened the door to see really embarrassing stuff.

On the inside of the closet door, there were pictures of me when I was eleven years old. At that time I wasn't shy when taking pictures, so I could see all types of weird poses that I use to make.

Trying to ignore heat in my cheeks, I quickly grabbed a pair of pants that were messily placed on the shelf and closed the door. I speed walked to the living room, where Sonic was at.

He wasn't shivering anymore, but he wasn't exactly dry yet, considering that the air was hot since it was summer. I stood in front of him with the pants in hand.

He smiled and gently took the pants himself. He stood up and lifted up his hand that was holding the article of clothing.

" Guess I'll go change," he said before walking into the kitchen while he left me to change myself. Once he was out of my sight, I quickly rummaged through the bag that I brought from mom's house.

I took out a blue short-sleeved shirt with a white skirt. I luckily finished dressing myself before Sonic came back into the room with his new pants on.

I glared at him when he flopped down onto the only dry couch that was left in the living room. He seemed to have noticed I was shooting daggers at him with my eyes after he got into a comfortable position.

"What?" he asked innocently. I shook my head.

" What if I was still dressing!? You can't just barge in here when you want!" I yelled. Another smirk was already forming on his muzzle, which was irritating me beyond hell. He shrugged nonchalantly, as if he didn't care.

" So? I don't mind seeing you naked," he remarked, only to be hit with a pillow that I threw at him almost immediately. He had an agitated look on his face as he turned his head to look at me.

" The hell is wrong with you?! _I_ would mind if you saw me naked! Gosh, can't you be perverted elsewhere?" he sat up after I finished my sentence. He then placed his elbow on his leg and held his head with his hand.

His eyes were half closed and he had a lazy grin on his muzzle. It looked like as if he was imagining something, but I couldn't tell what. He then looked up at me.

" Well, I'm sometimes perverted in my bed," he calmly said. I clasped a hand onto my mouth and blushed furiously. How can this guy be perfectly calm after he admitted this?!

I giggled, obviously embarrassed. It was always a habit of mine to giggle uncontrollably whenever I was present at a situation such as this.

I remember when my mom and I had "the talk" for the first time. It was fine when she talked about the woman part, but when she started to talk about the male parts, I was severely brain damaged.

Anyway, coming back to the present, I stared at Sonic wide-eyed. He seemed to be fine about the whole thing, whereas myself, I was stuttering like a fool.

He couldn't seriously have fantasies about me… could he?

I mentally slapped myself at my idiocy. Of course he would have fantasies! The guy's almost eighteen for goodness sake! And the fact that he doesn't have a mate… well, didn't use to have a mate, probably made the poor boy desperate.

This seriously tells me for a fact that I have to be careful with Sonic. Not because he's dangerous, since he clearly isn't. Although, it depends. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Sonic spoke again.

" Anyway, we clearly know who has to sleep on the wet couch tonight, sooooo… goodnight!" he exclaimed before he dashed to his room, leaving me startled.

I quickly caught up on what he said and I angrily stomped towards the bedroom door. I pushed it open to see Sonic already on the bed. I walked towards him and stood next to the bed. I knew he heard me there, but he didn't move from where he was now.

Getting impatient by every passing second, I grabbed his ear hard and dragged him back to the living room. I ignored his whines and growls of protest and kept walking.

Once in front of the couch that I always slept on (now to think of it, my back is hurting) and threw him onto it. I bet he could feel the water seeping into his clothes right now because I saw him jump off it in a second.

Instead of running off again into his bedroom, he sat on a dry couch, crossed his arms, and put on a pouty face. He tapped his foot on the floor when I placed my hands on my hips.

" You clearly know who won, and that is me," I said. I saw that he was about to say something, but I cut him off, " Now, before you say ' but we both got wet!', I want to remind you that I poured water onto you _two_ times, whereas I was poured with water only _one _time," I said, proving my point.

With that said, I went to the kitchen to cook some dinner. Sonic followed.

* * *

I could be sleeping peacefully if it weren't for that damn lightning! The one time I get to sleep on a proper bed and the damn thunder won't just shut up!

Ok, the real reason as to why I couldn't sleep wasn't because of the noise. I could definitely sleep while it was raining at first, but when the pangs of thunder started to be heard, I wasn't able to blink.

I hate lightning! I fucking hate it! Now I can't go to sleep properly tonight. I would usually go to my mom when this happened, but I wasn't at her house anymore.

The only comfort I can get was from Sonic. But I am NOT going to, even if it will cost me a night's sleep.

Another pang of lightning. I shivered underneath the warm covers as the night was lit up by the lightning for short instances.

I peeked through the blanket and looked at the closed door. Should I go? There was another flash of lightning. I got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

I had a nightgown on that was pretty short, but I don't really care at the moment. I turned the handle of the door and slowly opened it. The creak that the door created seemed to echo from the room to the small hallway.

I slowly walked past the bathroom and slightly picked up my paste as another flash of lightning was heard. As I reached the living room, I could hear the soft snores of a certain blue hedgehog that was on the couch.

When I was right in front of him, I could see that he only had his boxers on (ugh, he could at least put a blanket on) and his pants were underneath him to use it as his own personal butt towel.

One of his arms was hanging off the couch and so was his leg. His other arm was above his head and I could see a little bit of drool coming from his mouth.

I came closer to him and shook his arm a bit. He murmured something about me leaving him alone, causing me to shake him a little harder.

He snorted before opening his eyes a bit. When he saw me, he had a confused look, but he still otherwise greeted me. I guess he saw my distraught face because he furrowed his eyebrows and worry filled his eyes.

" Hey, you ok?" he asked. I smiled at him and took his hand gently. He didn't complain at all when I pulled him off the couch and lead him to his room.

I let go of his hand when we passed the doorway and lied down on the bed. He stood there, unsure of what to do. I patted the space next to me, indicating that I wanted him to lay down with me.

He hesitated for a second, obviously confused to my strange behavior. It took him a while, but he slowly climbed onto the bed, unsure what to do.

Once he felt comfortable enough, he let out a yawn and closed his eyes. I tried to do the same, but the thunder outside wouldn't let me sleep. I looked at Sonic.

I scooted closer to him and poked at one of his arms with my head. He opened one eye and looked at me. I lifted his arm a bit and placed it onto my shoulder. My head was on his chest, allowing me to hear his steady heartbeat.

I wrapped an arm around waist and allowed the beat of his heart lull me to sleep. But before I slipped into the world of sleep, I felt him tighten his arm around me and rocked me back and forth.

Just like a child.

* * *

**Yeah yeah, lots of fluffiness here. I just couldn't resist doing this. But this doesn't mean that they are together now. Amy just wanted some comfort from someone, so she chose Sonic! :)**

**I mean, he's the only one there, so yeah.**

**And seriously, when my mom and I had "the talk", they were the most awkward 30 minutes in my life.**

**Well, stay tooned for the next chapter of Following the Rules! Which won't be in a while, since school starts on September 4****th****. **

**I don't want to go to a new school! :(**

**Anyway, reviews are much appreciated and PM me for any questions. **

**Anyway, got to go! Bye!**

**P.S. This is the longest chapter I ever wrote! So happy!**


	11. Getting Drunk

**Woooowww, you guys review the most when I make a fluffy chapter. That's so wrong! Haha, just kidding.**

**School is so much work though! I have to do two book reports by the end of the month, then I have to do a summary every week on an article in newspapers, and I have labs every week, so I'm in a very tight schedule. But I'm still updating, so don't worry guys.**

**Special thanks to **Adorablehedgi12, Hedgie Hanyou, MMS999, Shadowscast214, Soniclover1, PoeticLover1996, SugarhogRose, Raquel the writer, chichichachu, dyllonthehedgehog, **and** SoulKitten** for your wonderful reviews! You all brought me a smile on my face and I hope you guys keep reviewing! :)**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog (and crew) belong to SEGA. This story is MINE.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stupid sun.

I hate it whenever it shines in my eyes when I'm just waking up. It's freaking annoying. I moved my head away from the ray of light. I felt my face brush against something soft, like a puppy's fur.

It was so soft, I just wanted to cuddle in it forever. My hand rubbed against it slowly as I softly groaned. I was about to lift myself up a bit when I felt something shift underneath me.

I looked underneath me to see blue with peach. I froze immediately and looked up slightly. Sonic's unmistakable face was what my eyes first saw.

At that moment, the most random of thoughts ran through my mind.

_This position is aaaaawwwwkkkwwaaaaaarrrddd._

_Why the hell does he have his arm around me!? Actually, why the hell are we in the same bed!?_

_Oh wait. Yup, my fault._

I shook my head and tried to lift myself up. His arm around my waist tightened and he shifted even more. Since I had raised myself a little and with Sonic pulling me down a bit hard, my arms gave way and I slipped up bit.

I luckily stopped myself from slamming against the blue hedgehog. Unfortunately, our noses were barely touching, and I felt my arms tremble under my weight.

I was starting to find breathing difficult now that my chest was pressed against his. His hand went towards my lower back, causing me to blush all shades of red.

Before I could do anything, I heard the door violently swinging open and the sudden cold air hit my feet. I jumped from the sudden entering and fright.

Sonic opened his eyes and tightened me even more. He looked over my shoulder and growled, acting as if I wasn't there at all.

To grab his attention, I cleared my throat loudly on purpose. His eyes flickered to mine in confusion before he even noticed that his freakin' hand was on me.

He blushed furiously and let me go from his grasp. Before I could lift myself off, I heard Tails yell out,

" HOLY SHIT! YOU GUYS ALREADY HAD SEX!?"

I was already strangling him before he could even blink.

* * *

It took Sonic about five minutes to get me off Tails. Of course, I would tell you what had happened during those five minutes, but the graphics are too gruesome.

And I don't want to ruin the minds of small, innocent children.

**(A/N: Yeah right. You guys see the M rating, so you must know what's going to come up in later chapters.)**

Anyway, as I was saying, it took Sonic five minutes to get me off of Tails, who was starting to go blue in the face (oh the irony).

His arms were around me, preventing me from flailing my arms around. I struggled against him, but he was much stronger. I growled loudly and used all my strength to walk up slowly to Tails, who was coughing violently.

Sonic pulled me away, but was struggling in holding me still. Before I could register what had happened, Sonic kicked me on the knee, causing me to stumble.

He used this slight pause of struggling to throw me onto the bed. His weight on top of me knocked the breath out of me. I tried to push him off, but he forced me down.

" Just calm down! Choking Tails isn't going to help!" he grunted as I elbowed him in the stomach.

" Yes it will! He'll be dead! Hey! You can help me bury him even!" I argued, thrashing under his body.

" As much as I would love to be a part in your heist," he glared at Tails, causing him to smile nervously at him," you have to calm down," he slowly said. I sighed and relaxed myself.

I can kill him later when Sonic isn't looking.

" Fine. And get off me! You're not exactly light," Sonic muttered a "sorry" and got off me. I rose up from the bed and organized my gown and quills.

I looked up at Sonic to see him staring at me. I raised an eyebrow in question. He coughed awkwardly and turned to Tails, who had regained his posture.

" So, why the hell did you come in the house like if you owned the place?" Sonic asked. Tails face lit up in excitement and he started to jump up and down.

" You don't remember?! The festival is today! Cream's waiting in the living room! I thought you were rea-" he was interrupted by me.

" Wait, Cream's downstairs!? Oh gosh, I got to get ready! The horror if she sees me like this!" I exclaimed. I ran to the bathroom quickly to take a shower. Before I could exit the room, I turned to Sonic.

" And don't you _dare_ come in."

* * *

" Duuuuude, you saw her naked?" Tails asked. I glared at him, causing him to flinch slightly. I jumped onto the bed with my arms behind my head.

It was all quiet until I spoke up.

" Yeah, I saw her," I responded casually. He blushed immediately and scratched his head awkwardly. I smirked.

" Want any details?" I asked smugly. He looked at me, wide-eyed.

" Really?!" he asked. I snorted and looked away.

" No."

He deflated immediately.

* * *

I had already left the shower with a tiny towel covering my naked body and headed to where Tails supposedly said Cream was. When I reached the living room, she was sitting on the couch that we had wet yesterday.

I saw her shift in discomfort, probably from the wet cushions.

" Hey," I said. She jumped a bit from my voice and turned around to greet me. She had a huge smile on her face and her hands were neatly placed on her lap.

" Hi!" she exclaimed. Her excited face immediately fell when she noticed that my quills were wet.

" Oh, I'm so sorry if I woke you up! I told that stubborn little kitsune that we should just wait for you guys until much later," she had an angry face on and she started using hand signals.

" But nooooooo, we just _had_ to come here and wake you up. I'm gonna choke him the next time I see him!" she exclaimed. I looked around the room with a sweatdrop.

" No no, I kinda choked him when he came inside the room," I said while shaking my hands in front of me and shook my head. A look of realization dawned on her face.

" Oh! I was meaning to ask you! Why were you in Sonic's room?" she asked innocently. I coughed uncomfortably and held up my hand.

" Don't ask," I said dismissively. She rolled her eyes and had a teasing look on her face.

" What?"

" It's so obvious. You liiiiike him!" she exclaimed. I pretended to gag as the image of me and Sonic suddenly appeared in my head.

" Psh, yeah right! You're one to talk! I know you like Tails!" I yelled out pretty loudly. Right after I said that, Cream blushed and her eyes widened to the size as dinner plates. She ran up to me to cover my mouth, so I could not say anything more.

" Sshhh! What is wrong with you?! You think I want Tails to know! Oh, the horror if he finds ou-" she couldn't continue because Tails and Sonic came walking into the room.

" I heard my name being ca-. Why the hell do you have your hand on Amy's mouth?" he questioned once he saw Cream covering my mouth. I looked over at Cream, as if saying, " you heard him."

She took her hand off me and blushed nonstop. She had a nervous and embarrassed smile plastered on her face. I snickered softly to myself, but to only stop once I had a full view of Sonic.

Oh gosh, Sonic would definitely be a ten in the hotness factor. The way his quills darkened when they were wet and the fact that he only had a towel hanging from his waist made me feel hot all over.

AUGH, SHUT IT HORMONES!

Being a teenager is _such _a pain in the arse.

" Sonic?"

He immediately turned his head to me. I face palmed and closed my eyes.

" Why the hell do you only have a towel on? Do you not know that there are children in this house?!" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

" Why? Too irresistible for you?" he motioned a hand over his body. I blushed and groaned loudly when he sent me a flirtatious smirk.

" Ew, no! Who the hell would faint for that ugly body of yours?!" I shuddered and gave him a look of disgust. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. I turned to Cream, who looked down at my body. I tilted my head in confusion and did the same as her.

I looked back up and closed my eyes in embarrassment after I saw the tiny towel around me. Why me? Why does it always have to happen to me?

I turned my body around and saw Sonic's eyes looking down. My eye twitched in slight anger and my hands balled into fists. He seemed to have realized that I noticed he was looking at me because he slowly raised his eyes to meet mine.

He gulped and his ears laid flat on his head.

" SSOOOOONNNIIIICCC! GET THE FUCK OUT!" I paused for a few seconds when Sonic ran out with a blush on his face. I heard snickering and turned to the source.

" You to Tails," I calmly said. He had a disappointed face and his head hung low as he slowly walked out of the living room. I looked back at Cream, who was shaking her head with a small smile.

" Boys, they'll never change," she said.

" I know," I sighed and went over to my bag of clothes in the corner.

* * *

After putting on an orange sundress and Sonic with his regular shorts, we headed out to the main center of the village. Although there were different carts with items and food along the road, the main center was where all the action was.

While we were walking, Sonic was talking to Tails and I with Cream.

" So, when are you going to tell Tails?" I whispered to Cream quietly so that the guys wouldn't hear. She blushed slightly and shook her head furiously.

" No, not ever. Besides, he doesn't even like me," she said, sounding disappointed.

" And how do you know that?" I asked. She looked over at Tails with a sigh of adoration. I could have sworn that there were hearts in her eyes. Almost immediately though, she frowned.

" I don't know, he just never shows it. Not like Sonic does with you," she said quietly. I snorted, causing Sonic to look at me. I ignored him and went back to the conversation.

" That doesn't mean he doesn't like you. He might be shy, that's all," I looked up at the road. We were getting closer to the music and sound of people every step we took.

" What if he isn't?" she asked. I exhaled harshly and rolled my eyes.

" Ya know what? I'll just ask him," I was about to tap Tails's shoulder when Cream grabbed my arm and pulled me harshly away from him.

" Don't! Please!" she begged. I sighed and looked at Sonic, then at Cream.

" Fine, I'll ask Sonic. He's closer to him than I am," I said. She let me go and I took a hold of Sonic's arm. I pulled him farther from Tails and Cream.

" You mind I steal him for a second?" I asked Tails. He shook his head and started to converse with Cream. Once we were about ten feet away from them, I let go of Sonic's arm and glanced back to make sure were far enough.

" Okay, I have a question," I stated. He shot me a confused glance, but he didn't say anything.

" I want to know if Tails has certain feelings for Cream," he looked at me as if I grew two heads and said nothing.

" Oh come on! It's such a simple question. Please," I gave him the puppy eyes when he stared at me. I could see his eyes soften and a smile grew on his face.

" Yeah," he stared at the huge crowd that was way more closer now. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

" Yeah like yes or yeah like no?" I asked, trying to confirm what he said. He shook his head and smiled even more.

" Don't force the situation Amy. Let them fall in love in due time," he calmly said. I looked back and saw that Tails was said something in Cream's ear, which caused her to laugh.

While she had her eyes closed when she was giggling, Tail's own eyes held adoration as he stared at her.

I smiled at how cute they were together. He so likes her, it's so obvious.

I turned my head to see Sonic staring at me as well. When we made eye contact, he quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

" Did I ever say that you look beautiful in that dress?"

I bit my lip to stop from giggling, but I failed miserably. I shook my head and looked up at him since he was a lot more taller than me.

He smiled softly and continued to stare at me. His green eyes moved all over my face as if this was the last time he would ever see me. They stopped at my eyes and lingered there.

" Well then, you look beautiful," he said. I laughed loudly and covered my mouth while doing so.

" You shouldn't cover your smile. It's nice," he added. Before I could say anything else, Tails and Cream ran right in between us, giggling wildly as they went to stuff their faces with cupcakes.

I shook my head and ran after them with Sonic right next to me. Once we stopped at a table with all kinds of sweets on it, we started to eat and take as much as we could.

" This is so good!" I exclaimed as I stuffed yet another chocolate in my face.

Note to self, exercise daily after this.

" I know! I would eat this stuff all day if I wouldn't be able to get fat!" Tails was eating bread with some chocolate frosting on it.

Sonic on the other hand wasn't eating anything. He just laughed and shook his head as he looked at us eating all the sweets that our body could handle.

" Well, don't start complaining later on that you have a stomach ache," he warned and continued walking in front of us. Tails, Cream, and I stopped at the same time and pointed the finger at him and said simultaneously,

" Fuck you!"

We all laughed together, including Sonic.

* * *

A girl just stopped singing after she forgot the rest of the lyrics to the song she was singing. Meanwhile, Sonic and I were sitting on some chairs that were randomly put on the dirt next to a long table.

Since we were sitting next to a market with whiskey and wine, Sonic had bought some whiskey. He took a long gulp of it and sighed in satisfaction when he removed the bottle from his lips.

" Can I have some?" I asked. He looked at me and shook his head. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

" No, you're too young," he simply stated and gulped down some more of the alcohol.

" Oh, so that means I'm too young to mate then? 'Cause I certainly know that you wouldn't care that I'm fifteen" I sarcastically said. He blushed after I said that and slightly choked on his drink. I snorted and turned to the guy that worked here.

" Give me what he's drinking," I said and he nodded, taking out a bottle and handing it to me after opening it. I was about to touch the glass when Sonic's hand grabbed the whiskey.

" No, you're not drinking any of this," his stern voice made me cower slightly, but I still held my ground. My mouth opened to speak, but the guy that worked here beat me to it.

" Hey, let the girl have some. Yeesh, let her live a little," he said before winking at me flirtatiously and continued to mix some drinks together.

Sonic growled at him and stood up suddenly. He reached over the table and tapped the guy's shoulder. He turned around and Sonic's face got dangerously close to his.

" You think I didn't see that? Next time you do, I'll make sure to rip your eyes off," his voice was deep and menacing. I know that right now isn't the best moment, but it kind of turned me on slightly.

The guy's eyes widened as he seemed to have realized something. He stuttered and slightly backed away from Sonic.

" Dude, I just didn't recognize you. You're that guy that fought Shadow a while ago. So sorry," he whimpered when Sonic growled louder and he barred his teeth as the guy backed away.

He calmed down though and sat back down. I could tell that he was still pissed off since his quills were standing up slightly. I looked at the bottle in his hand and snatched it.

His ears perked up and looked at me. I smirked and held up the bottle so that he could see. He smirked back at me and chuckled.

" Don't tell me I didn't warn you," he said. I just rolled my eyes. How bad could it be?

I took a big sip, to only cough violently as the burning liquid ran down my throat. My eyes watered from the burning and I violently shook my head to try and regain myself.

I heard laughing and I turned my head to see Sonic slapping his lap while bending over slightly. His shoulders shook as eruptions of laughter escaped from his lips.

My face turned red in anger and I slapped him hard on the shoulder. He cleared his throat and tried to force down the smile, but it seemed to be a very hard job.

" I told you. It's like crap the first time you drink it," he said before taking yet another sip of his whiskey. I rolled my eyes and took another sip as well.

I coughed this time as well, but not as much as the first time. I saw Tails and Cream run towards us. They saw the bottle in my hand and smiled. Cream opened her mouth to say something, but Tails interrupted.

" Chug, chug, chug, chug!" he cheered as I brought the bottle close to my lips. I eyed Sonic from the side, but he just kept drinking. Tails kept cheering while Cream kept telling me no.

The guy's words replayed in my mind again as Tails's voice faded away a bit.

_Let her live a little._

Just for tonight, I can live a little. Just for tonight, I'll get out of control. This is the only time I've got.

I stared at Tails and smirked. I brought the bottle to my lips and tilted my head back, allowing the whole drink flow into my mouth, throat, and stomach.

Just for tonight.

* * *

" WHOOOOOO!"

Amy's voice was the loudest out of all. I sighed as I took another sip of my whiskey. She's gonna get a hell of a hangover tomorrow.

Cream and Tails were next to me, eyeing at Amy worriedly as she stood by the edge of the platform without even noticing. The crowd of people were dancing in circles and clapping to the beat of the music.

Lanterns that were lit just a few hours ago were illuminating the dark night. Somehow, Amy got a hold of the microphone and started to sing with the professional singers.

She would dance around the stage and the singers all smiled as she jumped with them. Whenever she walked closer to the edge, she would stumble and trip on her feet as the alcohol took over her senses.

" Damn, I never thought Amy was such a lively person," Tails said. I chuckled slightly and put the bottle of whiskey down. I was feeling relaxed already, so I'll just leave it like that.

" Yeah, she rarely loosens up. That's why some people think that she's a really calm person," I responded back. Amy had jumped off the stage and started to walk towards us.

She stood right next to me and ordered another bottle of beer. When the guy **(A/N: Yes readers, I am calling him "the guy". So don't say anything)** handed her the bottle and she took it, I snatched it from her hands and held it behind me.

" I think you've had enough of these," I said. She whined and tried to wrap her arms around me so that she can take the whiskey back, but I then stood up and hung it above my head.

" Come on!" she yelled exasperatedly and jumped to try and reach for it. Fortunately, I was taller than her, so all I had to do was stand there with my arm extended upwards.

She placed one of her hands on my shoulder and tried to lift herself up from there, but she still couldn't reach. I teased her slightly by lowering the bottle a bit, but then raise it up again when she was about to grab it.

After a while of playing, my hand got too tired had released the bottle. Before I could react, the glass shattered on the ground, silencing the (mostly) drunk crowd.

Amy's eyes watered and her bottom lip trembled as she looked at the shattered glass right next to us. No, she's not going to cry.

Is she?

" Oh come on," I looked away for a second and then turned my attention to her again," please don't cry. Nobody wants to see you cry," I begged. She looked like she was about to start to wail when a raccoon raised his own glass up and threw it to the ground.

After he did that, everybody in the crowd raised all their bottles and let the glass break on the ground. The whiskey wet the dirt, making it seem as a darker shade of brown.

All the men and women hollered loudly and started to dance again. Amy had started to jump into the crowd when I grabbed her arm. She whined and tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let her.

She grabbed my hand and was trying to push it away. Her arm started to turn red as she rubbed her skin with her hand, trying to escape from me. I pulled her closer and signaled Tails and Cream to come with us.

They both stood up and followed us. I dragged Amy away from the rest of the drunk crowd despite all the kicking and scratching she was rewarding me with.

I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going thanks to Amy. I bumped into a person, hard. I was about to apologize, but I stopped myself when I saw who that person was.

" OOH, HI SHADOW! SO NICE TO SEE YOU!" Amy shouted, not knowing what is loud and what is quiet. She drunkenly laughed and slapped his shoulder in a friendly manner. Her body was bent over as she continued to laugh for no apparent reason.

He stared at me accusingly as Amy leaned on me for support. Tails and Cream awkwardly stood next to me and glanced at Shadow and I over and over again.

" It's not a very good image for a man's mate to be drunk. Especially if he allows it," he spoke. I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands into fists. I wanted to punch him so badly, but I kept reminding myself that he's the alpha, or soon to be alpha, of the whole village.

" Why don't you just fuck off," I replied angrily. He raised an eyebrow, as if challenging me to insult him even further. I happily agreed.

" And jump off a fucking cliff if you have the time," I said before dragging Amy far from him with Tails and Cream in suit.

After a while of walking, Amy started to complain about being tired and that her feet hurt. Tails and Cream kept yawning as the night went on.

" Where's my whisky?" Amy asked as she stumbled along with us. She started to walk slower so I put my hand on her back and lightly pushed her to walk next to me.

She leaned against me as her eyes began to close slightly from sleepiness. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me.

Cream smiled at me and slowed down to my pace. She peered over at Amy, who was practically sleep-walking. I rubbed my head against Amy's, relishing the only moment that I was able to be close to her like this.

" Do you think she'll ever love me?" I asked Cream. She seemed to have been surprised by the question for a second but she regained her composure almost immediately.

" Why do you ask me? Do I look like Amy? Do you think I know what Amy thinks?" she asked.

" No, but you're her best friend. You must know something," I replied. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

" Hate to break it to you, but she doesn't tell me anything. You'll have to see for yourself. I know it's no easy task, living with the person you love who doesn't love you back. Give her time Sonic, she'll warm up to you again soon," she said.

We were already in front of her house without even realizing it until now. She ran up the stairs and waved us good-bye before softly closing the door.

Since Tails had to go on a different road to get to his house, we said our good-byes to each other as well and parted our ways.

As silence settled in, I glanced over at Amy. She was awake, but barely. I sighed and placed my head on hers. We quietly walked side by side as our house got closer.

Once we had gotten inside, Amy stumbled over to her couch and sat on it rather roughly. She turned her head towards me and smiled lazily.

" What's for dinner?"

* * *

After eating, we both brushed our teeth, with me helping her since she was still too drunk to do it herself. I went to my room and got changed to my sleepwear, and when I walked into the living room, Amy was still fumbling to reach for the zipper on the back of her dress.

I slowly walked up to her and got a hold of her zipper. She let her hands fall to her sides and stood still. I slowly lowered it, getting a good eyeful of her bra and panties.

I ignored this and dropped the dress to the floor. I grabbed her gown and slid it onto her body. The silky material felt soft underneath my fingers as I organized the nightgown on her.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and sighed. I gently pushed her down onto the couch and slid the blanket onto her body. She reached out for me when I stood up straight again. My hands went slowly rested on her eyelids and closed them over her eyes.

She stopped squirming and stayed still. I left her alone so that she could sleep and entered my own room. I lay on my bed and crawled under the covers and was about to enter into sleep when the door creaked open.

I peeked under my warm blanket to see Amy climbing onto the bed and crawl underneath with me. She wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to her.

She snuggled up her head on my chest and inhaled deeply. She sighed in relaxation and closed her eyes. Not so long after, she was already asleep in my arms.

I smiled and stuck my nose into her quills.

" You are gonna be one hell of an adventure. I'm sure of it."

* * *

**Whew, that's one hell of a long chapter, ain't it? So tired right now, it's already 3 a.m. where I am.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this and make sure to review. They are much appreciated! **

**Peace out!**


	12. Falling Hard

**FINALLY, FREAKIN' FINALLY I UPDATE THIS DAMN STORY! GAH, THE GUILT IS EATING MY SOUL AWAY!** **Haha, well here it is, chapter freakin' 12 at your service, after 2 FRICKING MONTHS (and a few days)!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog (and crew) belon'mgs to SEGA. This story is MINE. Mine. Mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE! **

***Facepalm***** I have officially gone insane…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"No," I said.

"Yes, we are."

"No, we are _not_."

"_Yes we will."_

I swiftly turned around and glared at the blue hedgehog behind me. Rouge was snickering in the background while Tails and Cream were in some other aisle in the damn supermarket.

"_No we are fucking not!"_ I harshly whispered. I didn't want to attract too much attention, especially since we were in a fairly crowded supermarket at the moment. Sonic glared at me as well, with determination in his eyes.

"Look here, I'm the man of the house, and I bring the food every single day, so I deserve something!" he whispered back loudly. I narrowed my eyes at his direction at his statement. Rouge's snickering stopped, but I heard her suck in air through her lips, producing a somewhat hissing sound.

I stomped up to Sonic, and I could see his eyes flash with fear for a millisecond. I grabbed one of his quills and pulled on it, hard.

"Unless you want to keep your balls between your legs and have the ability to reproduce, then I suggest you keep your fucking mouth shut," I said menacingly, "and I will have _no _mercy. You feel me?"

He nodded fervently, struggling to get out of my iron grip. I let him go, and smirked at how quiet Sonic was being. I walked back to Rouge and started pushing the cart once more.

"The nerve of that guy. Thinking that he's the man of the house. HA, in his dreams!" I said, a little too loudly. People looked at me as if I was some sort of pink psycho.

Rouge just shook her head and smiled. Her son, Tyler, ran up to us to give Rouge a brand of cereal that she asked him to bring. He skipped around the aisles, but he never wandered too far from Rouge, or she would yell at him to come back.

"So, I'm coming to your house tomorrow, right?" Rouge asked. I grabbed a gallon of milk from the mini freezers and put in inside my cart. I made sure to discard the ten packages of chilidogs that Sonic had put inside the cart not too long ago.

He was so childish, but that's what I loved about him. Well, as a friend, _of course_.

"Yeah, tomorrow. You can bring Tyler if you want as well," I said. I looked up and saw Tyler playing with a rubber ball that was on display. Rouge yelled at him, and he winced as he put the ball back to where it originally was.

I smiled at the thought of having children. I looked back at Sonic, who was hanging from some sort of railing that held boxes of supplies while taunting Knuckles for whatever reason.

"Sonic!" he looked back at me like if he was caught doing something bad. "What in the _hell_ are you doing?!"

He whimpered slightly and climbed off the railing. I turned back around, satisfied that he had for once listened to me. I shook my head, laughing at Sonic's childish behavior.

"Men, they're like children that need your attention 24/7," Rouge whispered as Sonic and Knuckles kept making a ruckus in the background. I didn't even bother to say anything.

"You got that right."

* * *

Tails and Cream burst into the kitchen door the second I said lunch was ready. Sonic came inside the kitchen with a lazy manner, as if he didn't give a care in the world.

He slumped in his chair with a visible pout on his face. Great, now he's starting with the puppy face.

Ugh, why me?

I set down a plate of soup in front of each person. Tails and Cream started to loudly slurp up their soup. I sat down next to Sonic, who hasn't touched his spoon yet. I sighed and took his spoon.

I scooped up some soup with the spoon and brought it up to his lips. He stared at me with shock, but I pressed that spoon further onto his lips. He opened his mouth and slurped the soup. Once he finished, I dropped the spoon into his plate and turned to my own food.

I could everyone's eyes on me, but I tried to ignore it. My cheeks burned when I realized that they kept looking at me. I raised my head and glared at them.

"_What?"_

They turned their heads away from me and kept on eating their soup.

When everyone finished, I stood up and collected the plates to wash them while the three talked about different things. I was in la-la land when Tails interrupted my train of thoughts.

"So, when are you and Sonic going out?"

If I was drinking a glass of water, I would have made sure to turn around and spit on his face. Instead, I shook my head and laughed at his question.

Me? Date him? Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog? Ha, only in his dreams.

"What? You guys haven't gone out together recently, so I _kind of_…um…" he stopped talking when I turned my body around, not caring if water was splashing on the floor mixed with some soap.

"You didn't. Did you?" I asked. Tails nodded and twiddled his thumbs together, nervous about my reaction. Cream gave me hopeful eyes, and Sonic was still like a statue.

"When?" I asked. Tails looked up at me in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something, but he instead gaped and looked like a fish. Luckily, he was able to regain his composure and cleared his throat to relieve the awkward moment.

"Um… tomorrow?" he said, but it seemed as if he was asking me permission.

"I can't tomorrow. Rouge's coming to help me cook something for Wednesday," I said. Tails deflated a bit, but then he jumped up as if he had some sort of brilliant idea.

"How about Cream and I help you, whereas you and Sonic go out tomorrow! I may not be much of a cook, but there will be at least two other people that can teach me!" he exclaimed, seeming to be proud to find a solution.

I sighed. How can I say no? I did deserve a day outside the house, and I haven't hung out with Sonic for a while. It wouldn't hurt.

"Fine, but only this once," I said with a defeated sigh, "but it's just a friendly date! No lovey dovey stuff."

Cream and Tails high-fived each other in triumph at their little victory. I rolled my eyes and continued on washing the dishes.

* * *

"Ah, finally bedtime," I moaned in happiness as the soft covers gently brushed on my fur and skin. Nothing can compare to the cushion that molded against my back, relieving me of any stress from the day.

Unfortunately, I could feel the cold creep in, so I immediately crawled under the covers. I felt Sonic crawl under the covers with me. He just turned away from me, respecting my personal space.

Even though we have slept together in the same bed countless of times, it was still awkward to look at each other first thing in the morning. _Especially_ whenever we finally realize that our limbs are tangled together in some awkward way… if you know what I mean.

Well, anyway, I closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me.

OoOoO

Ok, I knew that I was going to open my eyes to have Sonic squished against my body, which I could feel right now. I just had to remain calm and try to get out of the bed as quick as possible.

I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes.

Well… it wasn't what I was expecting.

Our legs were flushed together, and my hands were on top of his, perfectly molded together. I could feel his chest rise and fall gently and slowly underneath my body. I could hear his light snores every time he inhaled some air.

I carefully pushed myself up, aware that Sonic was an extremely light sleeper. My feet touched the cold floor, and I could feel the freezing air as the covers fell off of me.

Once I was completely off of the bed, I ran to the bathroom and turned on the water in the bathtub. Vapor started to immediately come out of the water, fogging up the small mirror inside.

I let the cool air warm up, before stripping off my clothes and entering the bathtub. Before I did that though, I had locked the door… just in case.

After the relaxing bath, I ran out of the bathroom, checked to see if Sonic was still asleep, in which he was, and dressed into some plain clothes in less than five minutes.

I walked into the kitchen and took one of the apples that was on the counter. I bit into it and savored the sweet juice that was on my tongue. Unfortunately, my peace was disturbed when Rouge, Cream, and Tails barged into the house.

I'm seriously gonna start locking that door.

Rouge ran up to me and hugged me.

"Oh hon! You didn't tell me you're going on a date with Sonic!" she exclaimed happily. I blushed and shook my head.

"No no, it's a _friendly_ date! It's not a couple date, it's just a date between us as friends," I explained. Rouge didn't seem to listen to me because she just grabbed a hold of my arm and dragged me to my closet, in which I had organized a month before.

Sonic had woken up from the abrupt entrance, but he didn't seem fazed by it since it has already happened countless of times before. Rouge squealed and rummaged through my personal closet, looking for who-knows-what.

Sonic groaned in annoyance by the sound, but Cream and Tails started to yank at his ankles, which were uncovered from the warm blanket. He tried to grab onto the bed frame, which was actually helping him from being pulled away.

The blanket fell off of him, revealing his long legs and firm chest. Ugh, damn hormones.

"Stop ogling at him. You can do that during the date. Right now, we have to find the perfect dress for a perfect date!" she squealed once more and continued on looking through my clothing.

I heard a loud thump on the ground, so I turned around to see Sonic on the ground, not even complaining when Cream and Tails dragged him out of the room.

I giggled a little, but my attention was back on Rouge when she giggled slightly. She held a red winter dress, which had soft fur on the rim of the sleeves and dress. It also had a hoodie, in case if snow was falling.

Huh, I didn't even remember I had that dress.

"This is the perfect one! Now, put this on, while I get the makeup ready!" Rouge yelled out excitedly while running out of the room. I sighed when I heard the door shut.

I looked back at the dress.

Well, it _was_ pretty…

* * *

"Come on Sonic! This is the chance of a lifetime!" Tails exclaimed as I dried myself. My eyes were half lidded in annoyance at how hyper he was being. Rouge had left the room where Amy was, but had went inside with some sort of kit with Cream right behind her not so long after.

Meanwhile, I had to deal with a hyper thirteen-year-old kitsune by my side. And with my grouchy attitude today, it wasn't helping _at all_.

"Look Tails, I'm glad and all, but I think she felt kind of obligated. I don't want to _force_ her into hanging out with me," I said.

"She wasn't forced! Did you not see her thinking about it?! Heeellllloooooo, she had full decision as to what she wanted, so I didn't force her at all," he reasoned.

I rolled my eyes and put on some fancy shirt that Tails had given me. Where had he gotten it?

Well, at least it fit me, that's a first. And it was easy on my back spines, so that helped increase the comfort.

"Now remember, when comes out of _that _room," he pointed towards the bedroom door, "give her a compliment," he advised. I nodded and adjusted the collar of my shirt.

"And during the date, _do not kiss her!_" he warned, "unless you want your chances to be with her to go bye-bye."

"Fine! Yeesh, ya don't give a guy a break, don't you?" Tails smirked at me.

"No."

I was about to say something, but I heard the bedroom door slowly opening. Tails immediately fixed my quills from their messy state. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to get them under control in less that five seconds.

Rouge and Cream out first, but I could see Amy's pink figure hiding behind them. They both parted away from each other and let Amy pass through them.

She walked up carefully with her fingers and hands molded together and her head looking straight down. She walked up to me slowly, but I still wasn't able to see her face properly.

Once she was right in front of me, she slowly lifted her head up. I felt blood rush to my cheeks almost immediately.

She had a touch of blush on her already red cheeks, and had a little bit of eyeliner that made her eyes seem bigger.

Her red dress hugged every curve that she had, but was still loose for her to run around. It ended slightly above her knee, but white leggings covered

I grabbed her hand and spun her around. I then stopped and hugged her close to me. She blushed even more at the closeness, but she was able to keep her posture.

I led her outside and picked her up bridal style. It was much easier and comfortable, since she had a dress on. However, before I could dash to the chosen location in which we would hang out, Rouge called out something that left the both of us red as a tomato.

"Hey, just because the forest is private doesn't mean that there will be any funny business!"

* * *

I tripped on a twig and I sent us both crashing to the floor in laughter. My quills were a bit messy, but I didn't care at the moment. It had been so long since I had felt this happiness.

Playing tag was fun, especially if you're trying to catch a speedy hedgehog. I was on top of him, my belly pressed against his own, and I could feel it vibrate as he laughed.

Once we had ceased our laughter, we stared into each other's eyes. No sound was produced between us, but the occasional cold wind would make the leaves rustle.

I sighed and rolled off of him. He kept looking straight up into the sky, as if he was thinking in deep thought. The silence between us was soothing, it wasn't the awkward sort of silence.

"Do you think things will ever be the same between us?"

I turned my head toward his direction. His eyes were still gazing at the white, pale sky.

"No," I answered. He took in a deep breath, and exhaled a little cloud of warm air. I turned my whole body towards him and wrapped an arm around his chest area.

Sonic wrapped an arm around my shoulders, like he normally did. Even though the thin layer of snow was soaking into our clothes, we didn't care.

Instead, we lay there in complete silence, enjoying the quiet atmosphere between us.

* * *

We had already arrived home to see that Rouge was already putting on her coat. Sonic was carrying me in his arms again, but he quickly set me down when Rouge looked at us with a glint in her eyes.

Sonic walked towards Tails, who was entering the kitchen with Cream behind them. My gaze went towards Rouge, who had taken a hold of my chin.

She looked deeply into my eyes, and smirked.

"Girl, you fell for him. And _hard."_

* * *

**Boosh, Amy's **_**finally**_** having the feels! I need to make fucking progress here! Ugh, took me the whole damn FUCKING day to get this damn chapter finished! Be grateful you guys! I have this project that is due on Tuesday, and I have SIX FUCKING LABS!**

**GAH, HOW DO COLLEGE PEOPLE MANAGE! I seriously feel bad for ya'll. I really do, you have my heartfelt sympathy.**

**OOOHH, CAN WE GET THIS TO 100 REVIEWS? I WOULD BE REALLY HAPPY! AND THANK YOU TO THE PREVIOUS REVIEWERS THAT REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**MWWUUUAAAA, THERE'S A BIG FAT KISS FOR ALL OF YOU!**

**You know, I just realized that in every chapter that I make, there's always this ONE word that I repeat nonstop. Can you guys guess what it was in this chapter?**

**OOHH, by the way, what you guys think about the new Sonic show? GAH, THE SONAMY MOMENT WAS FREAKIN' AWESOME!**

**AND HEDGIE HANYOU, I MIGHT ACTUALLY MAKE YOUR REQUEST COME TRUE! YAAAAAYYYYY! AREN'T YOU SO FREAKIN' HAPPY!?**

**AND SO MANY FRICKIN TIME SKIPS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**By the way, it's already winter in the story, just in case if someone got confused.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	13. Sick

**Sooo, hi! I came back from the dead and decided to post this chapter. Since it's a new year, I decided to do something special for you guys. AND DON'T YOU EVEN DARE SCROLL ALL THE WAY TO THE BOTTOM! OR ELSE YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME! AND OH MY GOODNESS! 108 REVIEWS!? YOU GUYS ARE LIKE THE BEST IN THE WHOLE WORLD! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Now that we are in peaceful terms, I'll start answering the reviews.**

**Raquel the writer: Haha, okay, thumbs up to you too!**

**Hedgie Hanyou: Yeah, that's okay! I guess it's just me being paranoid. Don't worry, I forget **_**a lot**_** of stuff too! And I sent you a PM telling you what you requested. It's not entirely what you wanted, but I guess it's the thought that counts, right?**

**TheCookiemonstress: And what makes you think I'll tell ya? Just read on and find out!**

**SonamyFangirl: Aww, I'm so happy that you do!**

**xXDarkAngelKittenXx: Well I'm glad you like it! I wasn't even trying really…**

**Soniclover23: Hey, there are a lot of thing you don't know about me. I bet you'll love this chapter even more! Um, does one month count for too long?**

**MunchkinLandForever: Thank you for understanding! School is just a big pain the arse to be honest. ESPECIALLY history! Goodness, I hate that class.**

**Nala64: I'm glad you love this story! It makes me really happy! Um, well, I guess a month later. Hehe… *sweatdrop***

**FireWitch25: Yes, I know!**

**PoeticLover1996: I know right?! I just want to hug that little blue hedgehog and have him all to myself! I'm actually considering to get two hedgehogs when I get older. A male and a female. And I think you may know what names I'll give them! ;)**

**Audrey the wolf: Dude, how the heck am I supposed to answer to all your reviews? Haha, okay, from the first one, I brought up shadamy. Second review, I'm glad you're liking it! Third one: Cool like Antarctica! What? Don't give me that face. You can blame it on that robot in Kik. Fourth: Um, Shadow's alive. I originally planned to make him appear in this chapter, but I wanted to make something fluffy for you guys.**

**Chrissie the hedgehog: Cool. :)**

**CodeDxD: Yup, I got to make progress.**

**Punk Rose: I'm seriously not going to answer to every review. Ahem, whelp, I think that what Tails said was funny too.**

**Sasha the hedgehog: Right now actually. Am I really the best? Nah, I'm not, but I'm grateful that you think I am!**

**Okay, that's the end of it!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog (and whatever other character I put in here) belongs to SEGA (except Amy's mom, of course). This story is MINE! The song belongs to Hot Chelle**

**Enjoy, and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

"_Hey."_

_I looked up to see Sonic standing in front me. I smiled my regular smile and scooted over to the side so that he can sit down._

_He crouched down and sat down next to me and enjoyed the view of the lake with ducks swimming on the water. It glistened and made the water shine as it reflected the sun's light._

_I could feel the warm spring breeze blow against my quills as I sucked in some of the needed air. I saw a few butterflies flutter their wings as they flew to a different flower or leaf. The green grass swayed with the wind and the leaves rustled, producing a soothing sound._

_All of my stress that was accumulating during the week was swept away from the wind, and I relaxed into the calm atmosphere. I felt as if I was part of the landscape, moving with the grass as it kept dancing in the wind._

_I felt something press on my legs, which caused me to look down. Sonic had laid his head on my lap, relaxing himself as he used my thighs as a cushion. I reached into his quills and groomed them since they were in a crazy bunch._

_He purred slightly in content at the attention I was giving him. He extended his hand upwards and cupped my face with it. He stared right into my eyes and smiled warmly. I smiled back at him._

"_Hey," I whispered. _

_Sonic pulled on one of my quills and made me bend over until I lay completely on the ground. I giggled slightly and turned my body to him. He smiled warmly towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He buried his head into my neck and I could feel his wet nose on my skin._

"_Soooniiic," I whined while I squirmed in a desperate attempt to scoot away from him. He chuckled and pulled me closer to his warm body. He played with my quills and tangled his fingers in them._

_I could hear our mothers talking in the distance. I could feel Sonic's heart beating against my chest. I shifted my body to get into a more comfortable position._

_Sonic looked at me, and I noticed that our noses were touching. _

"_We'll be friends forever, right?" I asked. He chuckled once more and pushed my head against his soft chest._

_I heard his heart beating at a fast pace._

"_We'll always be together Ames. I guarantee it." _

* * *

I felt someone shake my shoulder, making me crack open my eyes to only see a big blurry blob of blue in front of me with shining green eyes.

"Damn it Sonic," I groaned. "Can't you see that I'm sleeping?"

He chuckled and ruffled up my quills. He then got up and left the room, leaving me alone. I sighed and looked out the window. The sun was just rising, and I heard some birds chirping in the distance.

My throat itched, causing me to cough harshly into the blanket. My nose was clogged up with snot and my eyes were half closed. I yawned and then cursed at myself for getting sick.

I should've listened to Sonic and just waited for my hair to dry before going outside in the cold. I turned my head to the door, which was left open by Sonic. I slowly took off the covers that were on top of me and got off the bed.

The room spun slightly from the sudden action after staying in bed for a whole day. I stumbled across the room, occasionally stopping for a second to regain my footing. After what seemed like forever, my eyes started to adjust and I was able to walk normally.

I shuffled along the hallway and entered the kitchen to see that Sonic was cooking something. I grabbed the closest chair to me and pulled it to sit down. Sonic seemed to have jumped, indicating that he didn't even hear me coming into the kitchen.

"You're supposed to be in bed," he said. To me, it sounded like if he was scolding me. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, however, it came out like a cough when my throat itched again.

"Sorry dad," I said sarcastically. He shook his head and frowned. He placed the wooden spoon that he had in his hand on the counter before walking towards me.

I pushed my body backwards along with the chair. He slithered one of his arms on my back and one under my legs. He picked me up effortlessly, despite my squirming and whining.

"I'm not a kid you know," I huffed in annoyance as he slowly walked back to the room with me in his arms. He snorted and smirked.

"Yeah, but I'm older," he countered. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. I allowed him to take me back to the comfy bed that was screaming out for me to come back.

He entered the room and carefully placed me on top of the bed, slowly retreating his arms that were carrying me a few seconds ago. He took hold of the covers and placed it on top of me.

He then turned around, but I stopped him.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He rolled my eyes, probably thinking that I already knew the answer to my question.

"I'm gonna bring back the breakfast that I made. I'm not going to leave you to starve, now am I?" he rhetorically asked before walking out the door once more, leaving me alone in silence.

I closed my eyes, but only a few seconds passed when I heard Sonic enter the room again. I heard him drag the chair that was in the corner of the room right next to me. I cracked open one of my eyes, staring at the food that he had in hand.

The aroma reached my nostrils, but it made me want to throw up. I didn't feel hungry, no matter how delicious the food looked like.

On the plate that Sonic was holding was two slices of bacon, scrambled eggs, and a cup of orange juice, in which he had placed on the tiny cabinet next to him. He used his free hand to grab the fork, scooping up some scrambled eggs.

He extended his arm and held the fork near my lips. I turned my face away, the smell and the sight of it made me even more sick. He sighed and placed the fork near my lips again, extending his arm even more.

Again, I turned my head even farther away. I could tell that my stubbornness was pissing him off when he growled.

"Ames, you need to eat," he persisted. I stubbornly refused by shaking my head like a child. I heard him sigh, and I could hear the plate clang slightly against the tiny wooden cabinet before I felt his hand grab my chin softly.

He turned my head a bit forcefully due to my nonstop perseverance to not eat anything. He forced me to look at his eyes before bring the fork back to my mouth. I shook my head, trying to escape from his grip.

"Please, just one bite. I don't want you to starve the rest of the day," he said, his eyes softening. I opened my mouth to speak, but he forced the fork into my mouth.

I nearly choked, but I didn't blame him. He was only trying to feed me, not rape me or anything.

I slowly chewed on the food that seemed to be tasteless. I guess it was because I was sick. I noticed that Sonic started eating as well. He took one of the slices of bacon and bit off a piece.

I stared at him eat, somewhat intrigued by the way he moved his jaw to chew his food, licking his lips from the grease of the bacon. I caught me staring, causing me to blush slightly at the way he looked at me.

"You wanna piece?" he asked, indicating to the bacon he had in his hands. I slowly nodded and I took the bacon he had bitten a piece off. I was hesitant at first, but I shook my head inwardly.

_There's nothing to get all hyped about! He just fucking bit it._

I brought the meat to my lips and bit into it, expecting to taste the salt and grease. I wanted to throw up. It was practically tasteless. I pretended to enjoy it since Sonic was staring me intently, probably nervous that I wouldn't like it.

I smiled at him and bit off another piece. At the same time, I was damning him and the winter for being so mean to me. I looked to the side to see that Sonic already finished eating the food.

I put the last bit of the bacon into my mouth, wishing that my taste buds would function correctly. Sonic stood up and took the nearly empty cup of orange juice and handed it to me.

I drank the liquid, ignoring the fact that Sonic drank from it as well, and handed it back to him once I drank it all.

"Thanks," I muttered as he left the room to wash the dishes. He smiled warmly at me and left the room, leaving me alone again. I looked at the clock hanging near the doorway.

Ugh, why did he wake me up at 7:30 in the morning? It wouldn't hurt to sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked after Sonic shoved a spoon filled with medicine into my mouth. He shook his head and placed the bottle of medicine and spoon on the cabinet.

"Why not?" I knew for a fact that Sonic never skipped work, no matter what. He reached out and touched my forehead to check my temperature, ignoring my question. I felt an itch in my nose, but I tried to contain it.

Unfortunately, my stupid nose didn't seem to want to obey my wishes and I sneezed right onto Sonic's arm. He didn't flinch or make a disgusted face. He just looked at me with pity, causing me to frown.

"Why not?" I asked again. He stopped touching my forehead and let his arm fall to his side, but I could still feel his touch linger on my skin.

"Because you're sick," he explained, but I wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"I'm not a baby you know," I said, upset that he had to miss a day of work because of me. It's not that I cared about the money, but I knew that Sonic could get a bit jumpy when he's in a place for too long. I was worried that I was holding him down from doing something else than just sit next to me all day and watch me have coughing fits.

I didn't want him to stay stuck at home just because the cold weather decided to be a bitch and make me sick. I heard Sonic sigh at my response.

"You really don't know how much I care for you, do you?" he muttered. It was barely a whisper, but I could hear him clearly. I stared at him, and I could feel my chest become heavy, almost as if someone was suffocating me.

"Take me outside," I whispered. He didn't answer me I started to sit up, impatient with his lack of answer. Seeing that I was starting to get off the bed, he tried to push me back down onto the bed. His hand on my chest created butterflies in my stomach, but I dared not let that prevent me from getting up.

I grabbed his hand and pushed it aside. I stood up, and feeling that I was getting dizzy, I leaned on Sonic for support. He took a hold of my arms and tried to, once again, put me back in bed. I lightly pushed him away and continued on walking.

Nobody was going to hold me back.

I wanted to prove to him that I cared about him. I wanted to prove that I was willing to get even sicker for him. I passed the doorway and walked through the hall, occasionally stumbling, but I managed to get to the living room.

I reached out for my jacket that was on the hanger. I heard Sonic shuffle towards me. His hand touched my arm, but I shrugged it off as I put on my jacket. I heard him sigh behind me, but he didn't try to touch me again.

Once I finished putting on my jacket, I turned around and grabbed his own jacket and tossed it towards him. He managed to catch it before it fell to the floor, eyes filled with confusion.

"Come on, we're going to the lake," I said, already putting on my snow boots with a little bit of struggle, but I managed to put both of them on without face planting the floor.

"But Ames, you're sick…!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside, not waiting for him to put on his damn jacket or to finish his little speech.

I felt the cold wind hit me like a thousand knives. It felt as if my skin was being cut open. I regretted not putting on a scarf, but knew that if I went back inside, Sonic wouldn't let me get out again.

I looked behind me to see that Sonic had already put on his jacket and was letting me drag him to our little hangout place. The cold air filled my nose and throat. I felt the urge to cough, but I held it in.

I wasn't going to let my damn cold get in the way. Once we reached the outskirts of the village, I looked back to see if Sonic was okay. During our little walk (more like dragging in his terms), I felt that he tripped a few times. I just wanted to make sure that nothing was hurt or damaged.

We entered the forest that started at the edge of the village. Everything was familiar. Since I was five years old Sonic and I have escaped from our parents to come here. Always laughing and playing, not giving a shit to the world.

It was always an escape from reality, from the problems of our childhood.

From the distance, between the trees and bushes, I saw the lake. It was already frozen from the cold, and it sparkled from the Sun that was already in the sky, shining brightly with all its glory.

The white snow crunched underneath me, already marked with animal footprints from before. The wind flew, causing the snow on the tree branches to get picked up and blown away.

Birds chirped, but I could tell by the noise that there weren't many left. I continued on dragging Sonic until we reached the rock that we always sat on whenever I was too tired to play catch or hide-and-seek with him.

I let go of Sonic and sat down, covering my mouth with my hand to try and warm it up. He stood there looking at me, still confused as to why I had dragged him out here.

My fingers were numb and my ass was freezing from the ice that was frozen on the rock. I knew that Sonic would eventually carry me out of here if we were not going to do anything.

I stood up, not feeling dizzy this time, and took his hand.

"Dance with me," I whispered quietly into his ear. I felt him shiver against me as I pressed my body with his. I grabbed is other arm and placed it around my waist.

He hesitated, but he then began to move with me as I swayed side to side in his arms. I placed my head on his chest, feeling the warmth that radiated off his body. I closed my eyes and decided to enjoy the moment.

Maybe Rouge was right.

I fell for the guy. I don't think there's anything to deny from this point. We've been friends since we were children. We know everything there is to know about each other.

So what was taking me so long to figure this all out?

I felt Sonic's lips on my ear, singing a song that I've heard before.

_See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare_

_That keeps playing over again_

_Locked in a room so hung up on you_

_And you're cool with just being friends_

My grip on his arm tightened as he continued singing in my ear.

_Left on the sidelines_

_Stuck at a red light_

_Waiting for my time_

_And I can't see_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_

_The air you breathe_

_And why don't you love me baby?_

_Open up your heart tonight_

'_cause I could be all that you need_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

He stopped singing, allowing me to hear the rustling of the trees as they danced with the wind. I look up at Sonic to see that he was staring down at me.

I was scared. I didn't want to go through what my mom had to when I was little.

I didn't want to be so close to Sonic because I was afraid I would lose him. It was then that I understood what my mom meant that day.

"_Don't ignore you feelings Amy. I learned that the hard way."_

I was so stupid, so naive. Once she lost dad, she couldn't have him back.

She didn't want me to miss this chance of feeling loved, of being with someone that cared about me, no matter all my faults.

There's no denying it.

I continued to stare at Sonic as we swayed together. Our faces were only centimeters away. I could feel his warm breath on my face and his hands on my waist.

It was just so perfect. His eyes shined in the light, making them brighter than ever.

I stopped moving with Sonic, causing him to stop as well. He had on a confused expression, but it soon turned into shock as I tiptoed up to his face.

It's time I stopped ignoring my feelings. I had to take the risk. No more hiding the truth.

And so, I kissed him.

* * *

**NOOO, I CAN ALREADY IMAGINE WHAT YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO SAY! I JUST WANTED THEM TO KISS OKAY!? YEESH, I NEED TO MAKE PROGRESS IF I WANT TO FINISH THIS STORY!**

**Okay, anyway, thank you all for reading, and sorry if there were any mistakes. It's already 2 in the morning and I have to wake up at 5 to get ready to go to en eye doctor. Yes, I wear glasses.**

**Now, reviews are much appreciated! I hope you all have a great and happy new year!**

**Peace Out!**


	14. Wait for Me

**Soooo, hey ladies and gents! I **_**know**_** I've been gone for such a long period of time, but school has been really pressuring me, and I have exams this week. Hehe, sometimes sucks being an honor student.**

**Anyway, there are a **_**lot**_** of people who reviewed for the last chapter, so I won't be responding them here, but I will send a PM to each and every person who will review for this chapter, since, you know, a lot of time has passed since you guys have reviewed. But anyway, I will still send my thanks to each and every one of you for being there for me and patiently waiting for my next update. **

**I really love you guys! I'll send each and every one of you guys a virtual hug for all the support you guys are giving me! :)**

**Anyway, I wrote this whole chapter in one sitting, so that shows you guys how guilty I feel for leaving you guys hanging. Also, this chapter is **_**only**_** filled with sonamy goodness, so enjoy because this will be the only chapter in a while with no interruption of other characters.**

**Enjoy, and I'm sorry for any mistakes! I'm too lazy to check over my mistakes. If there are any, ignore them 'cause I'm not going to edit anything. That just shows how lazy I actually am.**

* * *

His breath hitched, and his hands hovered above my waist, but didn't dare touch me. My hands were on his cheek, pulling him closer as my lips moved against his. Everything around me disappeared, except for him.

I could feel his heart beating against his chest wildly, hands nervously placing themselves on me, pulling me closer. My hands fell onto his shoulders, sliding along his shoulder blades and back, carefully resting on his arms.

It was too perfect to be real. The way he dipped his head into my lips, trying to delve in deeper, like a child, curious for more. His heat radiated off his body, allowing the little space between us to become warm. He pulled me even closer, erasing the existence of any air between our bodies.

One if his hands moved up to my neck, pushing my lips harder onto his. He didn't seem to want to let go, afraid that I'll say it was all a big mistake. I slithered my hands into his quills, tugging at them in pure bliss.

His fingers tapped on my bare neck, sending shivers down my spine. The same hand traced my back, shyly grabbing my jacket before slightly pulling it up. I shivered when the cold air hit my skin, but he immediately put his hand on top of the area, keeping it warm.

We would break for air, but we wouldn't last a second before smashing our lips against each other again.

I didn't want to stop, and I could tell that neither did he.

* * *

It was already nighttime and we were lying in the bed, hugging each other. We each shared our warmth, relishing the silence between us.

My nose was still stuffy from the boogies, but Sonic didn't mind my constant sniffling. Instead, he would give me a tissue from the nearby box every time I would sneeze.

I thought it as sweet, but I was getting worried that he would get sick because of me. I brought up the matter but he just waved it off.

"Don't worry. I'll fight off the bad germs."

He would occasionally kiss me on the lips, but they were only small pecks, nothing compared to our first one. Every time he would touch my lips though, I would blush furiously in embarrassment.

Sonic would just have this smug look on his face, as if proud that he can make me become a tomato's rival.

I shivered as he ran his hands up and down my arms, which were cold despite the warm sensation I felt bubbling inside. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, and he moved with me.

He leaned his head closer to my face and poked my nose with his. I squirmed when he chuckled once again.

"You're too cute sometimes," he whispered, nuzzling his cheek with my already burning ones.

"And you're an asshole," I grumpily shot back, to which he just smiled.

"I thank you very much for such a lovely compliment." His words were muffled as he pressed his face against the nape of my neck. I whined when he started to get on top of me, his face still in the same place. His weight was too much for me, especially since I was sick. He noticed my discomfort and used his arms to support him.

I felt something moist lightly touch my skin.

"S-sonic…"

My hands shot up to his shoulders, pushing as much as I could with my weak body. He lifted his head from my neck and stared right into my eyes.

"Can I mark you?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with innocence and want. I opened my mouth but closed it almost immediately. I didn't know how to respond to such an intimate question.

"I…Sonic…" I stumbled on my own words as Sonic slowly kissed both my cheeks. He looked into my eyes once more before lowering his head to my neck. Once again, I felt his familiar wet, hot tongue on my sensitive skin.

He repeatedly licked that area, leaving it tender enough to bite. I felt the room getting hot, and the heat between us was becoming unbearable. I couldn't think straight as he lightly nipped the area with his semi-sharp teeth.

Deciding that the skin needed a little more work, he continued dragging his blasted tongue against my skin again, this time occasionally biting softly at the sensitive skin.

One of his hands slithered up to my head and grabbed a big bundle of my quills. He pulled suddenly, making my throat to become more exposed to his dangerous tongue.

My arms and legs tensed painfully as he ran his tongue along my shoulder up to my jaw, slowly wetting my skin with is saliva. I felt his mouth open against my tender skin, revealing the tiny fangs, which he used to bite me before.

Just as I felt a small prickling feeling on my neck, my nose started to itch and before I could warn him, I suddenly shot up and sneezed the biggest sneeze I had all day. Despite the embarrassment that was hanging in the air after my rude interruption, Sonic reached for a tissue and handed it to me, eyes averted from my own.

I was glad he wasn't looking because I seriously felt that my face was hotter than any oven. We stayed there in the awkward silence for what seemed like eternity until I reached out for Sonic's face, which was also burning, but it wasn't that noticeable in the darkness of the night.

"Hey," I cooed, cupping his head in hands before lifting it up to make him look at me. "I like you. I'm already yours, so it's okay."

He placed his hand on top of my own and nuzzled his cheek into my palm. He smiled sheepishly and nodded, indicating that he felt assured.

I slowly pulled him back with my onto the bed, going back to the position we were in before, when we weren't doing anything…weird.

I slowly rubbed his back to comfort him, enjoying how he did the same to me. I would occasionally nod off as sleep tried to consume me, but Sonic would nudge me with his forehead before I could get knocked out.

We stayed like this the whole night, enjoying the time we had together. I hadn't noticed that the sun was coming up until I heard the chirp of birds outside in the trees.

"Hey Ames…"

I hummed in response, too tired to form any words. I could feel the slight warmth of the sun as it started to shoo away the night. I inhaled his scent again, which was a bad decision because I felt myself getting even sleepier.

I felt his arms around me tighten even more as I was starting to fall asleep. Feeling the life being sucked out of me, although I knew that he wasn't even squeezing me that hard.

This time, for the sake of my lungs, muttered a "what" to assure him that I was still awake. However, despite the reassurance, he still held onto me as if he was some little girl that was hugging her new teddy bear.

I wriggled to try to find some space for my poor lungs as it burned for air. I wheezed out a strangled "air", resulting an apologizing Sonic and a very almost dead me.

After I sucked in the sufficient amount of air that I had lost, I went back into Sonic's arms, the sun now higher in the sky, illuminating the room to make it appear as if everything inside was orange.

I felt Sonic rock me back and forth as if I was a baby. He smoothed down my quills and kissed my head, making me feel like a baby again.

"I love you."

Although I can be a dense idiot sometimes when I was half dead, I could still make out the words he had whispered. We laid there in silence, letting the sound of the birds' chirping replace our nonexistent voices.

Although the air surrounding us was clearly _not_ pleasant at the moment, I didn't dare say anything. Instead, I squeezed his arm with the little strength I had and nuzzled his chest.

"I know," I softly replied. I heard him sigh at my response, but didn't say anything else. I let a smile stretch my face as he kissed my forehead. I opened my eyes and lightly kissed him before getting comfortable again.

I shut my eyes once they started to get heavy from the lack of sleep. I scooted closer to Sonic as much as I could and put his head on my chest. I felt our legs getting tangled again, but this time, I didn't really mind.

"Wait for me, please. One day, I'll say the same thing to you, but not now. So please, wait for me to feel the same way for you," I whispered into his ear, which twitched as it picked up my voice.

My breathing pattern started to slow down as I started to feel the darkness consume me, ignoring the faint chatter of our neighbors who were now awake.

At that moment, I didn't care if Tails or Cream or my mom burst into the room. I was enjoying the moment of silence that will remain for hours as we regained our lost hours of sleep. Right now, the only thing in my mind was of a certain blue hedgehog that was starting to fall asleep like me.

"Wait for me to love you too…"

* * *

***Squeal*******

**Sooo, did you like it!? I know it **_**kinda **_**got heated up in the middle, but thanks to Amy's little sneeze, they didn't do anything bad!**

**It was totally not my fault though…**

**Anyway, in case any of you get all hot and flustered when Sonic said "Can I mark you?" and all that shenanigans, he was really just going to mark her, not really… take her as in that way. *****cough*******

**Oh, and I'm not gonna be updating for a **_**huge **_**part of summer since I'm going to this girls summer camp and then later taking some classes for my new school to start getting college credit. Hehe, I'm a big girl now!**

**By the way, did you guys notice that this story is already a **_**year**_** old? Whoo! I can't believe that I've actually gotten this far into the story, and with so many people actually reading it. I feel so happy.**

**So cheers to "Following the Rules" for having existed one year and still counting! So, as a dedication, can you guys like say in your reviews what your favorite chapter is so far in this story? I would really like to know what you guys think.**

**I'll let you guys know that chapter 13 is my favorite chapter! :)**

**Well, although it's short, I hope you guys enjoyed my little awkward and strange chapter, and I'll hopefully update before I go to camp, 'kay? But get your pampers ready for next chapter because poop is about to go down. Hehe.**

**Toodles! :)**


	15. Touchy Touchy Me No Likey

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA, and the only thing I own are my precious books.**

**Ignore all the mistakes I made. Too lazy to check over this chapter at the moment.**

* * *

"You're so stupid."

"Amyyyyyyy," a certain blue hedgehog whined as he placed his head on my lap, "Give me attention."

Rolling my eyes, I continued reading the interesting book I had in hand, "Shut up. Go play with the children outside." I wouldn't let Sonic bother me now while I'm reading the best part of the book at the moment.

His nose poked my stomach, nuzzling me in an attempt to grab my attention. I patted his head as if he were a dog, eyes moving over the page I was currently reading. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw his tail wag in satisfaction.

"You smell good."

My face immediately turned red, and I looked away from the book to gawk at the male sprawled on the bed with me. My hands trembled in embarrassment and my eyes twitched in irritation.

"Y-You…!" I choked out, pressing my thighs together as his half-lidded eyes stared up at me. "You pervert!"

I slammed the book onto his head, causing him to quickly pull his head away from my lap and grabbed his head in pain, "Fuck! You didn't have to _hit_ me!"

I glared at him as he pouted in response to me completely pushing him off the bed. My cheeks still felt like they were a burning furnace, but I tried to ignore it. Scrambling off the mattress with book in hand, I continued glaring at him as he stood up from the floor after pushing him.

"Geez," he breathed out, arms crossed over his chest, "What a drama queen."

I didn't even try containing my scoff, "Says the one who said he was _dying_ when he was only sick from a fucking _cold_!" I placed my hands on my hips with my brows raised, daring him to retaliate.

Instead, he whimpered in defeat, ears flat against his head and eyes sparkling as he tried to break my resolve with his puppy face.

And fucking hell, he was too good.

Sighing, I looked down to my feet to see that they were still tangled with the sheets of the bed. "Fuck you," I muttered in defeat before dragging my feet over to the mattress, and Sonic immediately jumped onto the bed on all fours with a wide grin on his face.

As soon as I got comfortable on the bed with my book still in hand, the blue hedgehog buried his face in the crook of my neck. He peppered small kisses on my skin, arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled my body closer to his.

"Pay attention to me," he whispered into my neck, and heat shot to between my legs as his tongue languidly ran across my skin. My breath hitched when his hand ran down my stomach, fingers splayed over my abdomen as warmth spread throughout my body.

"S-Sonic… w-what are you d-doing?" I asked as breathy moans escaped from my lips despite my attempt to stay quiet. I cursed at my fucking hormones for being such bitches during this time of the season.

I tried to push him away, but my body willingly submitted to the touches of the male who was slowly climbing on top of me. The room seemed hotter than usual, considering that it was winter and we had a pathetic heating system.

While in heat, my senses increased tenfold, which wasn't helping me in my current predicament. My fingers curled in pleasure over his back as he hovered over me, lips teasingly brushing over my skin.

I couldn't think straight, thoughts hazy as my body escalated in temperature. Hands dragged themselves over my body, slightly cupping my breasts before moving back south to stop at the hem of my pants. My legs were parted, trembling as they squeezed Sonic's hips.

All my nerves melted away with each passing second, pants escaping my lips as he nipped at my neck. My nails dragged up his back, which tensed when I slowly touched him. I grabbed his quills and pulled him down to my lips.

I immediately parted them to grant him access into my mouth. Rocking my hips into his, I heard him suck in air as he parted from me, panting heavily. His eyes were wide, muzzle pink while staring at me.

I tried pulling him back down, but he resisted in response. I let go of his neck after a few seconds of resistance, but my legs were still wrapped around his waist. Everything around us had disappeared, and the only thing my mind was able to capture were his bright green eyes, lips that were so kissable, and his hands that were running all over my body only a few seconds ago.

"Shit," he cursed, wriggling free from my hold, "Fucking _hell_. No wonder I got carried away."

I reached out for him, missing his warmth already. He snatched his wrist away before I could grab him. My body begged for him, skin tingling in delight at the thought of his touches.

I was still panting, heat overcoming my entire being, thoughts still scrambled in a mess. I managed to grab hold of his pants, and I didn't hesitate to start pulling him back to me.

"_Stop_," he ordered, and my body went rigid in his command, lewd thoughts invading my mind at his commanding voice. Rolling onto my back once again, I stared up into his eyes, which were staring at me intently.

"Sonic…"

His pupils dilated into slits, sending shivers down my spine and goose bumps all over my skin. The smooth covers beneath me felt cool beneath my skin, which sent more chills throughout my body. I parted my legs, and I watched his eyes flicker downwards for a second before tearing them away to grab his head with his hands.

"This isn't right!" he groaned, panting heavily, "Just…stop seducing me."

"But I want you," I breathed, chest rising and falling as my senses were completely overwhelmed by him. I could hear his heart rapidly beat against his chest, feel his heat radiate off him, smell his desire, see the way sweat glistened on his fur, and still taste him from kissing him earlier.

"The things you do to me," he shook his head, hand over where his heart is, "It hurts y'know."

I was still too gone in my own little world to understand, but I did react to his touch when he brought his hand to my cheek. "I want to be with you when I know that you truly love me," he whispered, his face mere centimeters away from mine.

"I love you," I replied, nuzzling his hand before licking his fingers. He breathed in sharply, blush deepening on his muzzle. He let me though, sadness swirling in his eyes as he stared into my own.

"No you don't," he said with a small smile, "Don't say something you don't really mean."

The room temperature started to drop, my nerves calming in response. I was able to think straight again, allowing me to answer clearly.

"Sorry," I apologized, eyes gazing down, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's not something you can control." His eyes looked down to my stomach, biting his bottom lip in what seemed like nervousness.

"Yeah," I started, moving one of my hands down to my abdomen, "But my body never reacted like that before…"

"You're in heat," he stated bluntly, and I glared at him with flaming cheeks, "All your senses increase drastically."

Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "And _why _do you know that?"

"Because I'm awesome like that," he said smugly, raising his arms to put them behind his head. Rolling my eyes, I sat up to fix my quills. His eyes burned holes into my back, but I tried my best to ignore him.

"Whatever," I brushed off, picking up the discarded book, "Leave me alone while I read. Go over to Tails' house. He called earlier saying that he needed you over to help him with another one of his crazy inventions."

"Okay," he softly said, standing up from the bed and putting on his shoes.

"See ya," I called out before he left the room from behind the book I was reading. He turned around and sent me a smile and a quiet goodbye before leaving. Once I heard the front door opening and shutting closed, I threw the book across the room in frustration. It hit the wall, but I ignored it.

Slamming my face against the pillow next to me, I groaned in both embarrassment and humiliation. My face heated up and my nose picked up the faint smell of Sonic's scent.

Throwing the pillow across the room as well, I flopped around the bed like a fish. I stopped moving after having smooshed my face against the mattress of the bed.

Hormones can be such a _bitch_.

* * *

**You know, I feel like such a bitch. I **_**hate **_**it when authors don't update for centuries, and look at me. Updating 5 months later. Yes, **_**5 months!**_** You guys can hit me right now. I have no excuses for you guys. I've been a lazy fuck these past few months after coming back from camp. I'm not going to regular school anymore. Being homeschooled, so yay.**

**Good thing about homeschool though is that I practically did no classes today to write this incredibly short ass chapter filled with hormones and fluffiness. Next chapter will probably be updated in two weeks since I have an idea for it. **

**Ugh, and I feel more of an ass seeing that I have 165 reviews. I'm such an ass. I'm so sorry guys. So as a gift, I wrote a more steamy (?) chapter filled with sonamyness. There will be more drama next chapter, so tuck in your seatbelts 'cause I'm probably gonna fail in updating again.**

**BUT THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! I really do read every single one of your reviews, so even if I don't respond to them, don't worry, I'm always smiling when I see a notification saying that somebody reviewed for my story! You guys are just so awesome, and I really hope you liked this chapter. Again, sorry for any mistakes! I was reading my previous chapters, and I couldn't help but **_**cring**_** from what I read. Honestly, I don't know how you guys read this shit and like it. **

**Like seriously, your eyes must have special filters to not be affected by such crap that I write. That's why I hate editing. It just makes me want to delete the whole chapter, even if I wrote my ass off for hours. So thank you all who still continue to read my story despite my late updates and shitty writing. **

**You are all awesome. So thank you! :)**

**P.S. And holy shit… This story has gotten 26,326 views. O.o I seriously feel so happy right now. **


End file.
